New Dawn
by irishsoul
Summary: The new leader of Helsing is not like any other Master he had to serve, But then again, neither was her mother. AxOC
1. Birthday Woes

Don't own it so leave me alone.

Mirena Intergal Hellsing awoke from her slumber with a start.

"Bloody hell…." She murmured.

She lay back on her pillows with a heavy sigh. The dream she just had was so vivid, she

couldn't believe it had been just that, a dream. Once again, she saw her mother's death

played out in such an agonizing slow-motion effect, that it hurt. Intregal, often called Integra

by her comrades, had been brutally murdered a year earlier on her daughters 19th birthday.

She could still smell the blood and hear her mothers terrified screams. Laying back in the

pillows of her large king sized bed, she glanced around her large room. Her mother knew she

had a love for dolphins and had the room decorated in such a fashion. Her curtains had tiny

dolphins stitched into them dancing in the waves. A memory flooded her mind and she felt a

single tear slide down her face.

"_Momma? What are we doing?" she asked. Integra led her eight year old daughter blind folded _

_up the stairs._

"_You'll see." Was all she said._

_As they entered Mirenas room, the blind fold was removed and she squealed in delight._

"_Oh, thank you momma!" _

" It's my birthday." Mirena murmured, wiping away a tear.

Slowly she dressed her self and mad her way down the stairs. Danni had already laid out her

breakfast and since he knew she like to be alone when she ate had vacated the premises.

After eating breakfast and brushing her teeth, she quickly made her way to her office. Sitting

down, she lit up a cigarette, and threw a leery glance and the mountains of paperwork that

taunted her endlessly. Sighing, she tucked her self in and started to tackle the never ending

paper work.

At about five pm, Danni entered her office to announce that the 12 where there to see her.

" Damn it." She muttered.

Danni smiled, brushing a lock of black hair from his face.

" Well, come on now miss, they are waiting in the conference room."

" Blah." She murmured,

How in the name if every thing sane did her mother ever deal with a bunch of pompous asses

such as the ones who sat before her? For three hours they had berated her for her near failure

in bringing down a large freak house in Taiwan. To be fair, large was an understatement; it

had been enormous in size. Excusing her self to use the bathroom, she silently cursed as she

walked down the hall.

" Stupid mongrels." She muttered, as she walked back to the conference room. How in the

world could they criticize her when all they did was sit on their asses and breath through their

oxygen tanks? She was not sure what had possessed her to do it, but she paused outside the

big double doors to listen.

" Something has to be done! She is not fit for this…" one man exclaimed, only to be cut off by another voice.

" Johnson, there is no heir after her, Hellsing will surely fall if she is eliminated. There is no

heir and there is not relative strong enough to take over. Besides, there is something else to

remember."

_What the hell does that mean? And who do they think they are?_ She thought,

" But sir.."

" Shut up Johnson." Then there was silence.

Shortly after she entered the room again, the meeting was over.

" Stupid gits!" she yelled at there retreating tail lights.

" Frick." She said as she returned to her office and to the mountain of paper work that that, if

she was not mistaken, had doubled in size.

_**Damn it!**_ She screamed in her head, _**Would it **__**ever**__** end?**_


	2. Here She comes

Disclaimer: me no own so leave me alone ( hahah that rhymes…sorry lol)

Once again, Mirena woke with a start. Looking around, she realized she had fallen

asleep at her desk again. Looking at the clock, she decided that she should go to bed. Tiredly,

she walked to the door and pushed it open. A sharp smell assaulted her senses and all

thoughts of sleep left her.

_Blood, I smell blood._ She thought.

She made her way quickly down the hall, looking for the source. The walls where covered in

blood. Her stomach lurched as she scanned the area for threats. Finding none, she followed

the trail of blood to the kitchen. The blood was practically flowing from the door way.

Cautiously, she opened the door and bit back a scream.

_Oh my gosh….._

Her entire kitchen staff where covered in blood, lying on the floor. She backed out of the room

and turned to vomit. After heaving for what seemed like hours, she sat up and leaned against

a wall that was , thankfully, not covered in blood. A sound reached her ears and she froze.

She could hear…voices? Yes, voices, and they were getting closer.

"Where the hell is this bitch?" a gruff voice asked

"How the hell should I know? He just said find her and kill her. He never gave us a schedule of

her habits!" a women's voice answered.

They must have heard her sharp intake of breath because she heard a shout of "there

she is!" before she took off running. She rounded corners and skipped down stairs. She could

think of only one place to go, the basement. Her mother had always told her when she was a

child to never go down there unless she had no other option. Seeing as she had no weapons

on her at the moment and she was being chased by what she believed was vampires, she

decided that now was a good as time as any to go do that. She ran faster as she saw those

double doors coming closer.

_Almost there…I am almost there._

" She's almost here…" a voice whispered into the dark. The unseen face of the person broke

out into a grin that one could only categorize as one thing: psychotic.


	3. Meeting HIM

I don't own it ahhhhhhhhhh!

She busted through the door with amazing speed and landed gracefully on her face.

" Ouch" she muttered.

" We have you now little one." The women shrilled.

" Now I am pissed off girl. I hate to run." said the man.

Now that they were much closer to her, she could clearly see that they were

indeed vampires. As if the pointy teeth and ruby eyes where not enough, the blood of

countless numbers of her house staff stained their clothing and she was certain of her

assumption. They drew closer as she backed away from them.

" Ready to die?" the man asked

" **Are you?"** another, much darker voice called out.

The three of them all looked around the room, but found no one there that they

could see. But someone was there, Mirena could sense it.

" Who are you?" the woman demanded.

A dark chuckle radiated through the room and seemed to rattle Mirena's soul.

" Trash like you does not deserve such information."

Mirena's eyes widened in terror as she watched a man materialize for the wall to her right. He

smirked down at her, then stepped in front of her.

" Get out of our way." The man snapped savagely.

" Hmph" was the only response he received before he exploded into ash.

" You Bastard!" that women screamed, charging at the man before her.

Another blast sounded and the woman also turned into a pile of ash. Slowly, Mirena

backed up until she hit a wall. Her breathing became more aragged as the man before her

turned around, smiling.

" So your Integra's daughter. Pleasure to finally meet you…_master_."

" W ww what's your name?" she stuttered.

" Alucard."

" You knew my mother?" she asked

" Yes, I knew her."

There was silence for a moment before she finally had the nerve to ask:

" Why did you call me master?"

" That's your proper title. That's what a servant calls his owner."

" I own you? But your…oh!"

She finally realized what his name was spelled backwards. She looked up at him for

confirmation and he grinned.

" Great," she muttered, " Just great. Why wasn't I told about you? And how long have you

been down here?"

" Your mother felt that you where not ready to learn what I was, or who I was for that matter.

She asked me to stay down here and she would introduce us on your 19th

birthday…..obviously that never happened."

" Mom was….." she could not finish her sentence.

" I know. I wanted to help, but she insisted I stay down here until you found me. I had to

obey my orders."

" I understand. I guess…I guess now we go back up and see if anyone is still alive." She said.

" After you my master." He said, bowing mockingly before her.

" Please, call me Mina, every one else does." She said turning before she saw the grin spread

slowly over his face.


	4. Do that again!

Disclaimer: Oh I've said it already leave me alone

Disclaimer: Oh I've said it already leave me alone

It had been days since she had released Alucard from his basement. Dani had lived

through the crisis unscathed, thankfully. She was currently trying to figure out who was

trying to kill her and only one name came to mind…Johnson. Wasn't he the one who

wanted her eliminated? She was currently having back round checks done on him and

had some of her best agents tailing him where ever he went. As soon as he slipped up, she

would nail his fricking ass to the wall and impale him.

" My, my, such violent thoughts."

She shuddered as his voice echoed through her office. She hated when he did that and she

was pretty sure he knew that. Sighing, she lit up another cigarette and tried to ignore him,

but Alucard was not an easy thing to ignore. Suddenly, he rose up from the ground just to the

left of her desk. She watched in awe as he pulled him self to his full height. Giggling she said

"Whoa, do that again!"

He chuckled, "Perhaps another time."

She rolled her eyes at him then asked

"What do you want dude? I got a lot of stuff to do."

" Mina, how did you get a nick name like that?" he asked.

" It is a lot easier to say then Mirena Intergal Helsing"

" Ahh. No other reason?" he asked

" Not that I am aware of." She muttered.

Suddenly, her phone rang, startling the hell out of her. With a growl she picked up the phone

and listened intently to the person on the other end of the line. Sighing, she hung up and

looked at the vampire beside her.

" Alrighty, looks like I got a job for you. There is a girls dormitory not too far from here that is

most likely in the process of being attacked by freaks. Lets go."

"Lets?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

" Yup, I am going with you…my best friend is in that dorm."

He smiled. "Well then, after you Ms. Hellsing."

Sorry it is so short but I got other things to do right now so I'll update as soon as I can.

With only two reviews I doubt anyone is reading this any way…hint hint.


	5. Dear Abby

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT SO GO AWAY

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT SO GO AWAY!!

( I am a little pissed off as I am writing this sorry)

" Damn." She muttered walking gingerly through the carnage. There where countless bodies surrounding her and the blood coated the walls and ceilings, not to mention the floor.

"I am so going to kill who ever did this." She said to the tall man by her side.

" Isn't that what I am for?" He asked. She looked up at him, and then shrugged.

" I guess so." She said, not really paying attention to him. As they continued to walk and put a bullet in the occasional ghoul, her mind raced. _Where was Abby?_ She wondered. A loud scream awakened her from her thoughts and she began running to the source of the sound. Her journey ended at a set of very large and very heavy oak doors. They were barred with a big metal rod and she could not get through. _Now what?_

"You could ask me to help." The sudden appearance of Alucard surprised her so much that she yelped.

"I am sorry I forgot you where here. I am used to being alone on these missions."

He chuckled, and then with one powerful punch, broke the door into splinters. They then stepped into a very dark and now quiet room.

"Mina…" a voice called, " Help me….please…Mina."

"Abby? Where are you?" she called

"Here, above you." Mirena looked up and was able to jump to the side as her friend jumped from the ceiling. In the dim light, she was able to make out her friends eyes and gasped in horror. Abby, her dear, sweet, friend had become her worst enemy, a Vampire.

"Hello Mina. What's wrong? You look so pale. Come here my friend, come here." Abby held her arms out as if she wanted to embrace her long time friend. Mina was not fooled and held up her gun, tears in her eyes.

"You would not kill an old friend would you?"

"You are not my friend; you are the demon who took her body over. My friend would not have tried to jump me. You are no friend of mine." She said.

"Shoot me then!" Abby said, but then laughed. "But you can't do that can you? Kill the friend you swore to protect? The friend you failed."

Minas' hand started to shake and she could not stop the tears from flowing down her face.

" Master….Mina," She looked at Alucard and he continued, "You will fail her if you do not kill her. I can feel the little human that is left in her crying out for release. If you want to save the Girl you once knew, you have to kill her." She nodded, then looked back at Abby whos' eyes where now big as saucers.

"You will not!" and with that Abby threw her self at Mina. A gun shot rang out through the air and Abby was now a pile of ash.

" Rest in peace my friend. Rest in peace."


	6. Ouch

Do not own so lalalalala!

Thank you to all who reviewed ( 4 so far )

Off we go!

Mina stared down at the ash that was once her friend Abby and sighed. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she composed her

self and turned to Alucard.

"Let's go find the bastard who did this."

"After you, master."

They followed the blood that trailed the walls until they reached another set of double doors, this time she was able to get

them open with out any help. As they entered the dimly lit room, she could sense a dark presence lurking there.

"Show your self!" she boomed. A shrill cackle reverberated through out the room, causing her to wince.

"Enough. I grow bored with you tactics. Do as she said and show your self!" said a slightly annoyed Alucard. Another laugh

echoed in the room and the ugliest, largest and smelliest vampire Mina had ever seen stepped out into the light.

"Good Glory Man! Take a shower!" she blurted. Alucard laughed.

"She's right though. But I guess trash will smell like trash."

"Shut the hell up! You wanna dance cowboy? Lets' go!"

" Lets'!" He yelled pulling out his guns. Mina watched the scene unfold in front of her and shrugged. _I'll let him take this one, I _

_am emotional burnt and probably would not reason well in a battle._ She thought. Alucard caught that though and grinned. _**At **_

_**least she**__**thinks logically. Her mother would have done the same thing, although I doubt she**_

_**would have admitted defeat.**_ He thought, side stepping the man charging him and then rolling his eyes as the man fell on his

face.

"Just die already. This is boring." He said, putting a bullet in his "advisories" head.

"Good riddance."

" Alright, lets get out of here," Mina said " I have paper work to…."

Alucard watched, surprised as his master fell to the ground, coughing up blood from the bullet she just received to the

stomach. He walked quickly to her side and knelt down. Even as he picked her up, he looked around for the origin of the gun

fire. He found none and became frustrated. _**How did I not sense that coming? I can't feel any one in the room…..what **_

_**the hell?**_ He suddenly felt a power he had never felt before enter the room. He gagged on it, nearly dropping his masters'

body. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it left leaving him in wonder. He had not felt this kind of power in ages and was now

curious to meet the person who had said power. But now was not the time to seek them out, he gad to get his master back

to Hellsing and alert Seras of this new development.

Mina slowly and painfully opened her eyes, but immediately closed them, groaning about the lights being too bright. A small

laugh caused her to look to her left and see the vampire sitting next to her on the bed.

"Feeling better?" He asked

"Blah." She said, "I've been better."

" I am so glad you are alright!" she jumped as the sound of the voice, then winced at the pain in her stomach.

" I am fine Dani." She murmured.

" I think being shot in the stomach hardly constitutes as "fine" miss."

"I have lived through worse as you can probably remember." She said. Alucard raised his eyebrow at her.

" That's a story for another time." She said. " So, any idea about who shot me?"

"No, sorry." Dani said.

" Damn."

"Master, after you where shot, I sensed, for a brief moment, a strong power enter the room. Although I do not breath, it still

gagged me. I have sent Seras to investigate." He said.

"Who?" she asked, this time her eyebrow was raised.

" Ahh, I forgot you had not met her yet. Seras is my fledgling, I sired her in your mothers time."

"Oh, oh yea, I remember reading something about that in my moms journal." She said.

She tried to get up but received protests from both men. Although she argued quite adamantly that she had work to do she

ended up losing the fight.

"Damn it." She said, sighing her defeat. As she laid back into the pillows, a cool hand touched her fore head.

"Sleep master, sleep." And her body obeyed.


	7. Grave Thrasher

Disclaimer: If I owned Alucard do you think I would be sitting on my computer writing fic's about him

Disclaimer: If I owned Alucard do you think I would be sitting on my computer writing fic's about him?

Alucard: Yes you would

Me: No I wouldn't

A: Yup

M: Nope

Seras: Don't start this again! On with the story….bloody hell.

"_Alucard, I need you to stay down here for a while. There is plenty of blood in the refrigerator to last you over twenty years. I know you don't like it but we are in a time of relative peace. I don't want to lock you in the dungeons and I am sure you have no desire to go back there. All I ask is that you stay here." Integra said._

"_For how long, Master?" He asked, sure he already knew the answer._

"_Until Mirena is 19. I will introduce you two then and she will take over for me." She said._

"Ahh, is that how it happened? I don't understand why I was not raised with you being there. Wouldn't that make more sense?" Mina asked.

"It was what my master wished." He stated simply.

They were both currently in her office. It had been only a week since she had been shot, but she knew she had to get back to work. Through her questions, she was also filing paper work, signing documents, and taking phone calls. It had been a quiet week and there were no reported vampire attacks so far. Alucard was bored and when he was not pestering the staff members and scaring them out of there wits, he was in her office, answering her questions. He was not sure what was more amusing; her questions or the frightened faces of the people he taunted. He turned his attention back to Mina who was currently on the phone and looking like she was going to throw something. She slammed the phone down then picked it up and hurled it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud bang, but she did not even glance at it. _Son of a bitch._ She thought, rubbing her temples.

"Dare I ask what that was all about?" He asked.

"Some asshole messed with my mother's grave site." She growled. "I am going there. You can come with me if you want. You never really got to say good bye."

An hour later they where at the grave site and Mina was fuming.

"Don't people have any respect for the dead?!" She yelled.

Her mothers grave was covered in trash, graffiti, and tire marks. Mina spent a good hour and a half scrubbing and cleaning off what she could, but it was a useless exertion of energy. It still looked just as bad as it did in the begging. Mina snapped and marched over to the night watches booth and banged on the door.

"Open up!" when she got no response she became angrier.

"I said OPEN DAMN YOU!"

"Master, calm down." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

SLAM! She punched the door with all the rage she had and sent it flying off its hinges. But all the anger she had in her abated with what she saw. The watchman was torn to shreds and his blood covered every square inch of the room. His head was against the far west wall and his mouth was open in terror. She gagged and turned quickly from the scene. She made her way over to a tree and threw up. All her emotions where running wild and she couldn't handle it.

"What the hell is going on?" she said.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked

"Vampires. So they wanted to spit on my mothers' grave on last time did they? They better hope you find them before I do." She said.


	8. Damn it!

To my reviewers, thank you so much for the encouragement

To my reviewers, thank you so much for the encouragement.

By the way, to the one very uncouth reviewer and any one else who is wondering, this is not a self insert; this is just a story that has been playing in my mind. If you flame me, at least have the curtsey to point out what is wrong with it, but insults are boorish and will not be tolerated. Again, if you do not like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. I make no profit and blah blah blah. On with the story Yee haw! (Just felt like saying that lol.)

"Vampires. So they wanted to spit on my mothers' grave on last time did they? They better hope you find them before I do." She said.

" And how do you hope to find them?" He asked

"Use your vamperic spidey senses!" She said.

He chuckled, and then did as she said. His eyes remained closed for several minutes and Mina was growing impatient.

"Well?" she huffed.

"Nothing, sorry, who ever it was is long gone now." He said.

"Damn it!" She stomped her foot on the ground like and impatient three year old. Alucard could remember when her mother was younger and did that a few times her self.

"Damn it!" She said again.

A few hours later she was sitting at her desk again and was pondering the events that had taken place. Her clean up crew had done a good job of cleaning up the scene. It had no trace of an attack when they where done. _But who would attack a grave yard guard? And who would have the nerve to defile my mothers' grave? _She thought. Her head throbbed and she adamantly wished she had some aspirin on her to dummy down the pain. Her stomach twinged when she stood up too fast. _I need to go to bed._ She thought.

"Then off you go." She heard.

"Would you please refrain from towering over me? Freaking bean pole." Although she said that last part under her breath, he heard it and laughed.

"Does my height bother you master?" he asked playfully.

"Any one who is like seven foot two bothers me with their height." She retorted.

Alucard suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Mina sighed and then started off to her room, with a wave to him, a silent dismissal.

The next morning, she was up all afternoon doing paper work—again. Dani walked into the room and had to grab her arm to get her attention.

"What?" she asked wearily.

"We have something on Johnson." He said.

It had been a while since she had though about that incident. She nodded at him to continue with his report.

"We have tapped into his phone lines and have recorded all his conversations. Most where to 800 numbers….but one was very interesting. Would you like me to play it for you?" he asked.

"Yes please."

He set a small tape recorder on her desk and pushed play.

**Johnson: Hello?**

**Unknown: You're a hard man to find Johnson. **

**J: I told you I would contact you when the time was right.**

**U: Oh, but the time is right. Your day of glory is at hand. You see, I have set a series of events in motion, and our little Hellsing will not be able to resist the trap we are setting. Rest assured about that.**

**J: What do you have planned?**

**U. I will not tell you over the phone. There is a letter in your mail box that will explain what we want you to do to ensure your victory. And our price of course.**

**J: Of course**

**End of tape.**

" Interesting. What kind of trap will they set that I cannot resist?" she wondered out loud.

" I don't know, but what ever it is, we better be prepared." He said.

"Yes. Inform me when Alucard is up, I want him to listen to this tape. Maybe he can hear something we could not."

"Such as?"

Alucard materialized from the ceiling and landed on his feet beside her.

" I don't know. Something. Any thing." She said, frustrated.

"I heard what you heard. There is a quiet background noise, however. It sounds like a factory of some sort."

"A factory? That narrows it down to about a thousand places. Did you hear anything else?" she asked.

"It sounded like saws. Maybe a wood chipping company?" he suggested.

"That could be it." She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that week.

"I'll research it for you and give you a list in a few hours. You can decide what to do then." Dani said.

" Ya, okay. I…I need to clear my head. I am going to take a walk." She said as she exited the room.


	9. The walk

ANGIL: THANK YOU FOR YOUR RECONMENDATION TO OTHERS FOR MY STORY

ANGIL: THANK YOU FOR YOUR RECONMENDATION TO OTHERS FOR MY STORY! LOVE YA!

Disclaimer: You get it by now I hope.

--

She walked out side in the garden, pondering things in her head. _Did her mother have to deal with stuff like this? When she was in charge after I was born, there was no real major threats that I can remember. _She thought.

"No, they happened before you where born." Alucard said, coming up behind her to stand at her side.

"Stop doing that." She said.

"What?"

"You know so knock it off. At least have the courtesy to announce your presence before just popping up."

"I'm sorry."

"No your not." She sighed.

"Your right, I'm not." He said cheekily.

She started walking again and he followed her at a respectful distance. _A wood chipping factory huh? What a weird place to set up a head courtiers. Who is this man he has hired to kill me, and why?_

"You deify them at every turn and do not take their garbage. You listen to them even less than your mother did. You're a threat. If you do not need the council, and if you do not need them, where does that leave them? The queen will have no further use for them and they will be out of jobs and money."

"Stop reading my thoughts." She growled.

"But your mind is such an open book…master." He taunted.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mina?" she asked.

"Once more with feeling." He said, and then disappeared, leaving her to ponder what he had said.

A few hours later, Dani had the list prepared for her and on her desk. She looked over the list of about three hundred with interest, trying to find a logical connection in her mind to Johnson. _Maybe one that is close to his home?_ She wondered. Looking over the list again, she found one that was very close, about fifteen miles away.

"Alucard!" she called.

"Yes?" his voice echoed in the room.

"I have a mission for you. I need you to go to this address and check it out. If the… assassin is there, kill him. If it is a group. kill them, and if it is just harmless humans, leave them alone, am I clear?" she demanded.

"Do you want information from them?"

"I have the evidence I need to take Johnson down. I don't care what happens to the assassins kill them." She said again.

"Would it not be easier to kill Johnson?" he asked.

"Yes it would but I can not do that. It would make me look bad in the royal court, no matter how much right I have to do it." She said.

"As you wish, My master."

--

Once more with feeling is an episode of Buffy. Joss has the rights to that not me. I just felt

the reference was appropriate for my story. Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter is

from Alucards' point of view so be prepared for a little insanity. I really do hope I keep him in

character and have been keeping him there. Let me know, nicely, if I have not and give me

suggestions on how to put him back into character. Thank you very much!


	10. Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own it

Alucard reflected back on the few conversations he had held with his new master. She was unlike any other master he had

had to serve, but then again, so was her mother. While she some of her mothers physical traits such as blonde hair, blue

eyes and trim build, she made no effort to hide her femininity. On the contrary, she wore dresses, although none any higher

than her knees, casual shirts and jeans. While she was modest in dress, she still exhibited her female curves, something

her mother strove to hide. Much to his amusement, she had yet to give him a real order. She always said "Please do this" or

"Do this" but never actually ordered him around. As he stood there before Bringo Brothers' Wood Chipping factory, his mind

went back to the first real conversation they had had after he was released.

**"So your like a slave." She asked.**

**"Yes, a slave to my master."**

**"We hurt you, didn't we?" she asked softly, avoiding his eyes.**

**He was taken back by the statement. It took him a few extra seconds than normal to reply. **

**"Yes, you could say that. Excruciating pain would be a better term."**

**"I am sorry." She said.**

**Again he was surprised by her statement, and was not sure what to say. A long pregnant silence followed until Mina **

**broke it with a sigh.**

**"I will never order you to do anything," she started, "Unless I feel there is a need. All I ask is that you do what I ask to **

**the best of your abilities. If you feel that you can not complete the task or need something else to help you with it, do **

**not hesitate to let me know. I may not say yes, but I will keep it in mind." **

**She paused and peered at him over her square rimmed glasses. He could see the wheels of her mind spinning as she **

**contemplated what to say next.**

**"I do have rules that I expect you to follow. If you violate any of these rules, I will turn them into orders. Do you **

**understand?" she waited for his response. **

**"And what would they be?" he asked.**

**"Do you understand Alucard?" she repeated.**

**"I understand, master." Mina rolled her eyes.**

**"Rule one: do not enter my bedroom with out permission. As for the office, I see it as an open office, so come when you **

**like. Three, when out on missions, or just out and about, you are not to drink human blood, got it? I don't care about **

**medical blood, but leave the innocent humans alone." **

**Alucard smiled. She all but gave him permission to drink human blood, it just couldn't be an innocent which had so **

**many meanings. He grinned and asked,**

**"Is that it?"**

**"For now."**

_Humans are truly remarkable. _He thought. He shook his head and kicked in the factory door off its' hinges. As soon as he

stepped foot in the door way, he was assaulted with ghouls. A maniac grin stretched his lips into an inhuman smile, bearing

all his teeth. Snarling, he leapt forward, guns blazing. Through the groaning of the ghouls and the loud gun shots, he heard

a voice shout,

"Move it! Get out! The Hellsing Bitch found us! Move! Move! MOVE!"

Laughing insanely, Alucard leapt over the ghouls to the railing over him, then catapulted off that railing to the one above it

and landed in front of a group of vampires. He counted six total. He frowned when he felt very little power emitting from

them.

"Trash." He laughed. "Trash like you thought you could take down a Hellsing?! You have no power!" Step. "You're a bunch of

teenagers." Step "Low lives" step

"You cower behind your pathetic ghouls!" step step "Worthless!!"

He had cornered his prey against the wall with no escape. He was utterly disgusted by this group. Not one of them made

any effort to run or fight back. The two girls in the group sobbed and the boys fidgeted with their guns, trying to get them

out of there holsters. One finally did and fired a shot, hitting him in the shoulder. He laughed and regenerated it with no

effort.

"Such a disgrace." He said before he opened fire.

Not one of them tried to run. They gave into defeat! He was so irate that he put his guns away and ripped the last two to

shreds. He felt a little better after that, but he was still mad as hell. _What a waste of time. _He thought and then appeared in

Minas' office. She was fast asleep in her chair with her head in her arms. He stepped closer and brushed a lock of hair from

her face. She bolted upright at his touch. He smirked and said,

"Mission completed. Target has been silenced."

"What? Oh, so how did it go? Nothing to threatening I hope." She asked a bit groggily.

"Trash." He stated simply.

"Care to elaborate please?" she asked

"They where teenagers, newly turned, they set up a base there. They did not even attempt to fight back. Not a drop of

power in any of them. Such a disgrace."

"That does not sound right. Why would Johnson hire them? I mean he is not the brightest crayon in the box, none of the

twelve are, but why hire such incompetent teenagers to take me out? Unless…."

" It was most likely a decoy." He finished for her.

"Yes! Crap. We need to…I need to.." she yawned widely into her hand.

"What you need is sleep."

"What are you my father?" she snapped.

"Just making an observation. I am allowed to do that aren't I?"

"Don't get smart with me! But," her voice and face softened, "I think I will get some sleep."

She got up and walked around her desk. She paused in front of him with her back to him.

"Thank you Alucard, good night."

"Good night….Mina."


	11. Dream Works

Cannot fathom a PenName: This one if for you! Let me know if it has improved any!

To my other reviewers, thank you so much!

Disclaimer:

DO NOT OWN IT OR I WOULD BE VERY RICH RIGHT NOW AND PEOPLE WOULD BE JEALOUSE OF ME!!

In the darkness of Mina's room, an even darker shadow lurked. From the shadows appeared the silhouette of a man. The

dark figure walked over to Mina's bed and loomed over her frail form. His intentions where diabolical to say the least, as he

smiled down at his prey he whispered,

"Do you remember me?"

Her eyes fluttered at the sound of his voice. She drew the blankets up to her chin and slept on, breathing softly. Oh, she

was a tantalizing blood bag that he dared not to partake of just yet. His orders where very clear; he was not to harm her

just yet because his employer wanted her to suffer before she died. In his mind, that was perfectly fine: he wanted her to

suffer too. The humiliation she handed him the last time they met was almost too much to bear! He wanted to rip her to

pieces and feel her scream as he drained every last drop of blood from her veins. But at the same time, he wanted her like

he had never wanted any other women before. No one had ever defeated him the way she had and never once had his

prey escaped him. She would be his and he reveled in the thought that soon, very soon, she would be his and he would

ravage her for all eternity. He grinned wider as he entered her dreams and twisted them into something sinister. She began

to moan and cry in her sleep and he left, satisfied with the knowledge that she would soon be screaming.

Mina's peaceful dream turned into a nightmare. She felt the darkness close in on her, making it difficult to breath. In her

dream, she saw _him_. His bright blue eyes met hers and he started to laugh. Shuddering at the sound, she attempted to

move away from him, but found that her back was against the wall.

"My little Mina," he whispered, "It has been far too long my love."

She could not answer him as she was nearly paralyzed with fear. A small part of her knew it was a dream, but she could not

manage to wake up. Her mind reeled and painful memories came to the surface. She saw her mother lying in a puddle of her

own blood and she was screaming as the monster above her tore her to pieces. She heard her self scream,

"You bastard!" But all her efforts to save her mother failed as she was thrown into the wall. She saw stars dance before her

eyes as she struggled in vein to stand.

"NO!" She screamed at the man before her, "Leave me be! I don't want to see this again!"

"She was tasty, your mother I mean."

"No..go away…please!"

He laughed uncontrollably before he lunged at her snarling. As his fangs pierced her neck, she felt a hand on her shoulder

and a deep voice saying,

"Wake up! Mina, wake up!"

She opened her eyes with a start and looked up at the figure clad in red. She began to weep with her head in her hands.

"Master, I think it's time you told me that story you mentioned in the hospital." He said.

**Alucard's point of view. **

He was resting down stairs in his room, watching the T.V when he felt it again. That power that he had felt in the girls' dorm

assaulted his senses. Reaching out with his mind, he found the source of the power was in his masters' room. He cursed as

he rose up through the ceiling to stand in front of her door. He tried to step through and collided with the door. He cursed

again as he remembered his masters' first rule: do not enter my room with out permission. He listened intently and heard a

voice say

"Do you remember me?"

When his master did not respond, he was sure it was safe to assume that she was asleep. He waited for several minutes,

but only silence followed that one comment. He was frustrated because he could not use his third eye to look into the room.

His senses where clouded by the power that emitted from her room. All of a sudden, he heard her moan, then scream. He

pounded on the door and even shot the door handle off, but he could still not get the door open.

"Alucard! Help me! Please, help!" She yelled, thus allowing him to enter her room.

His gun was drawn but he felt the power had left this room just a moment before. His master was writhing on the bed

screaming. He reached over and grabbed her shoulder and tried to wake her up.

"Wake up! Mina, wake up!"

She opened her eyes with a start and looked up at him. She began to weep her poor heart out.

"Master, I think it's time you told me that story you mentioned in the hospital." He said.


	12. The man

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its' characters.

"Yes," She murmured, "It is time to tell you. I have no doubt that you know some of the story, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I know your mother was murdered and I asked her if she wanted help when the attack first started, but she told me

not to interfere, so I did not bother to even watch." He stated simply, a flash of pain crossed his face, but it was gone in an

instance.

She took a deep breath and began her tale.

_ She had heard her mothers scream of agony. It had woke her up, even though she was the soundest of sleepers, the scream her _

_mother uttered could not go ignored. As she ran down the stairs, her night dress fluttering behind her, desperately calling for some _

_one, anyone, to help her mother. She received no responses. __**Run, run, I have to run! Faster!**__ She thought. She picked up her _

_pace, silently cursing the fact that her room was the furthest place from her mothers' office. Finally, she reached the huge double _

_doors and threw them open. There, on the floor, covered in her own blood was her mother. Standing above her was a tall dark figure, _

_and he was laughing. _

"_You bastard! Get the hell away from her!" She yelled, rushing at him. _

_ He laughed harder and spun around, and with one sweep of his arm, threw her into the wall below her grandfathers' picture. She _

_turned her fearful, yet angry eyes defiantly up at the monster standing over her. He was about five foot eight with a slim build and _

_dark ebony waves that hung over his face. Had he not just attacked her mother and was not a blood sucker, she might have _

_swooned over him. His fangs gleamed in the moonlight as he smiled at his new prey._

"_Such a pretty one. It would be sad to kill you, but I bet you taste great." He smirked at her._

"_Get the hell away from my daughter!" Integra shrieked, firing her pistol at him. _

_ Integra missed her mark, due to the heavy blood loss, and collapsed on the floor once more. The man turned back to his original _

_victim with glee. Launching himself at her, he dragged her up and bit her neck. Mina found her strength again, and once again threw _

_her self at him with more vigor. She punched him in the side and yanked his head back. He was so surprised that at first he did not _

_react, giving her time to jab him in the eye. He hissed, then roared and seized her by the neck. This time he did not throw, her, but _

_brought her closer. His jaws opened wider than humanly possible. As his head descended to her neck, she made one last desperate _

_attempt to hurt him; a swift knee to the groin. He cried out in pain and dropped her, but unfortunately for him, he dropped her by her _

_mothers' fallen gun. Grasping it in her hand, she fired every round left in the magazine into the mans body. He gasped, and stepped _

_back wards with every shot. The silver and mercury made his skin sizzle._

"_You Bitch!" He bellowed. _

_ He began to advance on her again and she started to panic. __**Would he ever die?**__ She asked her self. She was backed into a wall, _

_and __just as she felt all hope was lost, a cool sensation traveled up her arm. Clenching the object against her arm, she hurled it with _

_all __her might at the vampire. As it turned out, the object was a sword, and it nearly cut his head off. But he was quite quick and was _

_able to block it with his arm, slicing it in half. He howled in pain and frustration, but found he could not advance on her any further. _

_He was too weak from the injuries he had sustained. With a menacing grow, he left her. Even in the face of death, she had not _

_forgotten her mother and rushed to her aid. She found, however, that she was too late. Intregal Hellsing had already passed on._

"_Mommy…." She sobbed._

"So that is pretty much it." She said softly, her eyes filled with tears.

He handed her a tissue from the box beside her bed. They sat in silence for a while before Alucard spoke.

"Do you think it is him that Johnson has hired to kill you?"

"I would not put it past him. Besides, he was in my dream just now, and I am pretty sure he is as old as you. He was very

powerful to say the least. I tried to do a background check on him, but I had very little information to go off of." She said.

They sat in silence again. After about five minutes though, Mina had had enough. She laid back against the pillows and

Alucard took it as his cue to leave. Just as he reached the door, Mina said

"Alucard?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smirked, and then exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.


	13. The talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters, or the story line; I make no profit blah, blah, blah.

Authors note: This chapter is a little mushy.

She sat up in bed, watching the sunlight dance through the prisms on her window to create rainbows on her wall. It was

disturbing to think that the MAN was in her room. Even more disturbing than that was the fact that Johnson more than likely

had something to do with it. If that was true, than the entire case she thought she had built against him was shattered. Since

she did not have any evidence that the MAN existed other than her and Alucards' testimony, she was sure the case would be

dismissed and she would end up looking like an ass.

She flung her feet over the side of the bed in frustration and stood up. Gathering up her clothes that she would be wearing

for the day, she walked to her bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water rolled off her skin, she could feel some of the

stress fading. _It'll be back._ She thought. After breakfast, she sat in her office, her pen scratching against the document she

was signing. There came an audible bang on her office door and she jumped.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened to reveal two tall gentlemen in black suits, bow ties, top hats, and canes. _A message from the queen_. She

thought. Danni nodded to them and said

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes that would be nice." One of them said.

Mina motioned for them to take a seat at the chairs in front of her desk. They shook her hand and introduced themselves as

Mr. Jenkins and Mr. Cole.

"We have come here to day with a plan from the queens' doctors and scientists with a new plan to improve your….weapon."

Mr. Cole said.

"What's wrong with Alucard?" she asked.

"We have found away to make him impervious to silver."

He put the plan on her desk and she flipped open the folder to reveal a diagram. It was Alucards' body to a tee and she

looked over it, horrified at the plans and details. It looked like the procedures they had planned would be incredibly painful. 

_How could they seriously think I would say yes to this?_ She wondered. Out loud she said:

"He is perfectly capable of handling a gunshot wound, weather it be silver or regular. I do not see what the point of this

would be."

"It is just an improvement; the queen will not approve it until you sign it. She waits for your response." Said Jenkins.

"I will think it over." She said slowly.

"We look forward to hearing from you."

They rose from their seats and bowed before leaving the compound. She sighed and tossed the folder to the side of her desk.

Thinking better of it, she put the folder in her brief case and walked out her office door.

Finally it was dinner time and she sat down to eat her steak when a cold chill filled the room. Alucard appeared and sat down

next to her. She continued to eat, waiting for him to speak.

"You seem…disturbed." He said.

"I take it Danni told you about the folder?" She asked, looking at him.

He smiled slightly and tapped her forehead to indicate that he had read her thoughts.

"What do you think about it?" she asked.

"Does it really matter? The decision it yours to make. I am but a servant; I do my masters bidding."

"Yes, Alucard, it does matter. It's your body so you do have a say in it. If you want to do it then I will sign it. If not, I will throw

it away."

"You…don't approve. Why?" He asked.

"My family has put you through enough. I know that all the improvements we made hurt considerably. By the looks of this

plan, it will hurt like hell. So my answer it hell no. but if you want to do it…I won't stop you." She replied.

They sat there in silence while she finished eating. Even after her plate was cleared and her tea was brought in, they

remained silent. _What is he thinking?_ She wondered.

"You could just ask." He said, causing her to jump.

"One: stop reading my mind, two: just tell me."

"You are unlike any other master I have had to serve. Every person before you, yes, even your mother, would have signed

the papers as soon as they saw them."

He paused for a minute, trying to think of how to say what was on his mind.

"You treat me like a man, not a monster. Never once have you given me an actual order. In stead you make requests. When

you do give an "order", you leave it open for me to question. But make no mistake, Mina, I am a monster. I kill with no

remorse. I don't feel compassion, love or sorrow; it is very rare that I feel empathy."

"Liar!" she said standing up and facing him.

"You loved Mina! You cared for her! You can't tell me you don't still think of her! That you aren't sad. You honestly want me to

believe that when she died, your heart didn't ach? And when my mother died…and Walter…you felt nothing?" she grabbed his

hand causing him to jump this time.

"I saw the look on your face when I told you how my mother died. The regret you felt when I first met you. You said you

wanted to save her! That is compassion, that is sorrow! You may see yourself as a monster and in some respects you are. But

you have feelings and you have a heart!"

She released his hand and pulled out the folder from her brief case. She walked to the fire place and threw it in there. She

looked at him once more before she left him sitting there, mauling over what she had said.


	14. Whats in a name?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters. I am merely barrowing them for my story.

_Humans are truly remarkable. _Alucard thought as he lay down to sleep. The room was

silent as the grave and that was just fine with him. He had a lot of thoughts racing

through his head just then and he did not wish to be disturbed. Woe to the person who did

bother him at such an hour. So there is was; that is how his master truly felt about him.

He knew that Mina, like her mother, had a sort of school girl crush on him, but he never

knew how deeply this one had really felt. It was strange to say the least. As he pulled the

lid of his coffin down, he could sense that his master's mind was also in a bit of turmoil.

Mina sighed and set the phone back down in its cradle. She had finally made the call she

had dreaded making after throwing those papers in the fire. The new queen had been

understanding like her mother before her had been, but still, it was not an easy call. The

queens' men and the twelve berated her all morning about it. Glancing at her clock, she

watched the hand strike the ten, announcing that she had been up for four hours already.

Stretching and yawning, Mina got up and walked to her window in the office. _It's a _

_beautiful day._ She thought and then decided to take a quick walk to clear her head.

As the path extended before her, she thought about the night before. Unfortunately, she

had a habit of saying too much and last night had been one of those times. She was pretty

sure Alucard would tease her later for her all but open confession of how she felt about

him, but she would take it all in stride as was her nature.

"You always do." A voice said. Mina's heart filled with dread. She recognized that voice

and was not happy to hear it especially since her protection lay sleeping in the basement.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light. She discreetly reached for

the gun on her hip while scanning the area for HIM.

"You know what I want. I want you to scream for me, bleed for me, and be mine, my

slave, for all eternity. You fascinate me little one. I often ask my self: How could a mere

human girl defeat me? And I wonder, could you do it again?" he asked more to himself

than to her.

"Do you have a death wish?" she hissed, trying to sound more confident than she was.

"We all have one love. Now, shall we dance?" she tensed at his last statement. Alucards

name was about to leave her lips when he spoke again.

"No, no, no, my dear. Not now. Your time will come. But let us dance you and I. I know

you want to know more about me, and I know that a certain some one is giving you

trouble. Yes, as you have feared, I am connected to him…in more ways than one. I must

leave you now, but we will meet again, Mina. Until then remember my name…Derek."

She felt his presence leave her and she fell to the ground on her knees. No matter how

hard she tried, she could not stand up. So she stayed there all day, and slept the sleep of

the dead. When she awoke, there was a pair of red eyes staring down at her. She quickly

sat up from her position on the grass. She noted that it was night and a quick glance at her

watch confirmed that it was indeed late.

"The entire estate is in an uproar. You little disappearing act has Danni and the rest

concerned. What happened Mina? You are trembling." He asked, holding out his hand to

help her up. She took it gratefully and used his shoulder to steady her self before taking a

step back and looking up at him.

"He was here. I guess the experience left me a bit drained." She said. He crooked his

eyebrow up at this statement but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Quickly, she

recounted the morning's events.

"Do you have any idea who he is?' she asked as they walked back to the house.

"Derek. The Lord of Vengeance. You where right in assuming that he is older than

me…by about a hundred years. At least we know who he is, the question it, now what?"

"I do not know. Why would he give up Johnson like that? And what does he want me to

find out about him?" she asked as they climbed the stairs and passed a stunned Danni.

She dismissed him with a nod and looked at Alucard expectantly.

"He wants you. With every fiber of his being he wants you. So naturally, he wants you to

know about him, to have a kind of back round knowledge if you will. He has done this

for centuries to many women. Most go mad before he changes them and he only enjoys

them for a little while before he discards them. This is a pattern of his and he has never

changed. As for Johnson, the man must have done something to piss him off so before he

takes you, he wants to have his vengeance on him."

Mina thought over what Alucard said as they entered her office. She sat down in her

chair, still thinking over what he had just said. Fingers folded neatly with her chin resting

on them, she looked over at Alucard, who was currently looking at a picture of her

mother that hung on the wall next to the grandfather she had never met. Clearing her

sinuses, she watched him turn to her with interest.

"Do you think that this is the trap I am supposed to walk into?" She asked.

"Who knows? It very well could be a ploy by him to get you to trust him, that is part of

his pattern. But I don't think so. You are smarter than any other women he has gone after

and he should know that you will not be tricked so easily." He said, turning back to the

painting. She shook her head once, than called a very anxious Danni to her office to

explain her self.


	15. Not a good solution

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HELLSING ALRIGHT?!

Thank you so much cannotphathomapenname for your help!

* * *

So, at least now I have a name. The Lord of Vengeance, AKA, Derek.

She scanned the internet for any information, while she knew others would cringe at the way she had chosen to look for

information, she found that once you sifted through the garbage, there was a golden nugget waiting and ready for you to

spend. She had yet to find her golden nugget through all the garbage she had been sifting through. There was a lot of

myths about Derek, but they did not help her a bit.

"There is always some truth to all myths, Master." She jumped at the sound of his voice; she had been so engrossed in her

thoughts that she did not feel him come in as she usually did.

"Oh really? Then help me please, I am about to go nuts over this." He chuckled but moved to her side and looked at her

computer screen. They both sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Well, anything?" She asked.

"Nothing that I have not already told you. He drives his victims insane, and then makes them his own. He is known as the

Lord of Vengeance because of his unruly temper. He seduces women with his dark powers, after driving them insane, of

course. He will kill anyone for the right price. I honestly do not know what he wants you to find."

They sat there in silence for several moments before she asked, alarmed, "Do you think he wants me to pull a reversal? To

pay him to kill Johnson? Or am I simple supposed to connect him with Johnson and turn the man in thus freeing Derek from

his contract and giving him the ability to come after me?"

Alucard's eyes widened at her last statement.

"Ahh, now I see. You're right, by turning in Johnson, he can come after you. Any contract he takes binds him to whomever

he made the contract with, much like the Hellsing seals that I wear. If Johnson is convicted he will then be out of the way

and Derek can come after you."

"Well, fuck. That's just freaking great. If I don't turn Johnson in, Derek will keep coming after me. If I do turn Johnson in, he

will still come after me, but he will have more power behind him. Damned if I do, damned if I don't. Oh hell!"

"You know, there is one way Derek would lose interest in you." Alucard started, looking down at her over his yellow lenses

before continuing, "If you were no long alive, he would not care about killing you so much."

"What are you..." She stopped mid-sentence when she realized what he was hinting at, "No, Alucard. But Kudos for trying."

"Well, I had to try. But to be perfectly honest with you, I was serious, that is the only way to get rid of him."

"Not unless you kill him first." She said.

"True, very true." Was all he said.


	16. You want me to what?

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still don't own Hellsing

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still don't own Hellsing.

"What do we do now?" she looked over at Alucard expectantly. He was once again

looking at the picture of her mother with a kind of forlorn look on his face. He looked

back at her over his shoulder and contemplated her question. Turning so that he was fully

looking at her he shrugged.

"Call him out. Challenge him to a battle, him against me." He grinned wickedly at his last

statement.

"No. No, he has to be…I have to fight him." She said. Alucards face contorted into a look

of utter shock. Then he laughed and shook his head.

"Humans are truly remarkable. I do not know how many times I have said that and

thought that in the last century. You can't beat him Mina. He is far too powerful for a

mere human to handle."

"I defeated him once and I will do it again!" she snapped, banging on the desk with her

fist. Her voice softened as she continued.

"But I will need your help. I have been studying the dark arts for some time know and

have even managed to do some spell successfully. Don't look at me like that. I know you

can manipulate the dark magic so I wanted to see what I was up against should you ever

break free from your binds."

"Resourceful aren't you? But what can I do?" he was once again looking at her above his

yellow lenses. She stared right back at him. They stayed in this staring match until Mina

looked away.

"First, I need you to help me block my thoughts from him. He can read my mind like you

can and I need to be able to surprise him any chance I get. You can train me in that, I

know you can. Second, I need to learn to fight like a vampire. Obviously I can not

summon familiars, but I have seen some spells that will allow me to summon demons

should I need to. You can be there to give me guidance in that and to take down any that

prove to be too difficult for me to handle."

Alucard pondered what she had said, wondering if it was even minutely possible for her

to do some of the things she was suggesting. If she could, he would be utterly amazed. To

put him mind at ease Mina said,

"Look, if I can't handle it and you feel like I need to step down anytime during the fight,

and if I agree with you, I will allow you to step in and or take over. Does that make you

feel better?"

"Yes, it does. I need to prepare for this master. It has been a very long time since I have

trained any one like this. Almost three hundred years to be exact. You need to be careful

when messing around with the dark arts. My last pupil was consumed by it and I would

rather not see that happen to you."

"I understand." She said. "Take all the time you need."

She nodded at him to let him know that he could leave if he wished. Before he reached

the door, he spoke, once again looking over his shoulder at her.

"You know, if you would just let me change you.."

"Out Alucard!!" she yelled, losing her temper.

All she saw was his retreating red jacket and heard his insane laughter.


	17. Phase one Mind block

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

The mind is a delicate instrument, but with fine tuning it can be very powerful. Human

minds are un-phantom able as some are weak and easily infiltrated, while others are

powerful and unique. In all his years serving the Hellsing family, Alucard had

encountered some of the best minds known to man. It was the Hellsing mind that

enslaved him, after all. Alucard glanced at the symbols on his gloves with amusement

and disgust. He was a little leery of teaching his master to block her mind as it could take

a devastating toll on her sanity. On the other hand, if she where insane it would work to

his advantage. He chuckled a little at his last thought, but knew he could not purposely

drive her to insanity, the seals he wore would not allow that.

A gentle knock at his door informed him that his master had arrived. Of all his

masters, she was the first one who waited for permission to enter in stead of just waltzing

in unannounced. This was yet another practice of hers he did not understand, but was

most grateful for. He called to her and she entered his room.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Phase one: Mind block. You do understand that this part will take the longest to achieve,

do you not?" he asked.

"I understand. Where do we begin?"

He instructed her to sit on the floor and close her eyes. She did as she was told and waited

for further instructions.

"Imagine your mind as being a hallow shell, dark and void. Try to block out all sounds

and images that take place in your mind. Allow the lull of silence to take over. I will

attack your mind, not to harm you so relax." When her shoulders stopped tensing, he

continued. "While I send the images to you, continue to focus on the silent darkness."

He allowed her to concentrate for a few minutes to let her get used to the feeling. He

then searched for her mind and firmly attached his to it. She visibly shuddered at the

small invasion but was able to keep her mind blank. _Good,_ he thought,_ not many would _

_be able to do that so soon. Let's see what it takes to knock her out of her reverie._ He then

unleashed a small part of his power straight at her psyche.

Mina felt Alucards initial attachment on to her brain, but she managed to push him out

and recollect her calm. A few moments passed, and then she felt waves of words? Maybe.

She was no sure what he was doing or how to describe it. Suddenly her dark fortress was

shattered and she found her self in a cemetery. Looking down she found that she was

standing in front of a headstone that read Sir Intregal Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Her

mind cried out as the pain and sadness washed over her. _No!_ She thought, _focus! I must _

_concentrate and find that place again. _ Once again she closed her eyes and tried to block

out the emotions. Just as she had almost withdrawn her self from this illusion, a heavy

hand landed on her shoulder causing her to yelp. Spinning around, she came face to face

with HIM, Derek, Lord of Vengeance.

"Well Hello, My little Mina." He cooed. She backed up in fear and her foot fell just be

for her mothers headstone. _Block him out!_ She tried to do just that but he spoke again.

"Do you miss her, darling? Her embrace, her love, her words of encouragement? The

way she held you when you cried at night, scared that the boogieman was under your

bed? Well fret not my little Mina; your dear mommy will rise again!"

All her concentration was shattered as a cold, dead hand grabbed her leg. She watched

in horror as her mothers hand used her leg to pull her self out of the ground. Mina leapt

away from her and watched as the corpse pulled it's self out of the ground.

"Mirena, my little girl, come give mommy a hug" it whispered, holding out it's arms for

her embrace. _It's not real! It's not real! Block it out!_

"Your not real!" she shouted. Then the vision faded and all was darkness again. She felt

the lull of silence once again take over and for that she was grateful. A few seconds later,

Alucards mind left hers and she opened her eyes. She found that she was panting and

sweating profusely. Glad that she had worn a simple cotton t-shirt, she looked over at

Alucard who was still sitting on his thrown like chair.

"I failed, didn't I ?" she asked between breathes. He considered her for a moment, a

serous look on his face.

" Yes and no. You did eventually break through the images and go back to that quiet

place with in your mind, but it took far to long. But, you did well Mina, anyone else

would have needed my help to pull themselves back from that. Practice will make

perfect."

"Can I take a break first? I feel a bit out of sorts." She asked. He smiled, amused that she

was asking his permission, but nodded.

"We will continue in a few hours. But know this, master, soon you will not be taking any

breaks. Derek will not give you any leeway so neither will I. I will decide when you are

ready for that. If you keep moving at this pace, you may be ready sooner than I thought."

He said, chuckling.

Mina tried to stand up but found her legs where too weak. Alucard got up and offered

her his hand, which she was more than happy to take. Carefully, he guided her up the

steps and to her office. After calling Dani and asking for some water, she sighed and lit

up a cigarette.

_I never thought she would get even this far. I wonder how else she will suprize me in the _

_days to come._


	18. Phase one part two

They took a thirty minute break before trudging back down to the basement of the

They took a thirty minute break before trudging back down to the basement of the

Hellsing manor. Once again, Mirena sat cross-legged on the floor and concentrated on

that dark void. Alucard gave her less than a minute before he attacked her consciousness

once again. This time, however, she was able to block him out, for the most part. She saw

blurred images but was able to push past them to stay in her comfort state. He was

impressed to say the least and decided to push her a little further. Summoning a little

more power, he threw it like a javelin at her and her entire body rocked back at the

impact. _Hmm, I may have gone a little too far on that one._ He thought.

Mirena's head felt like it had been split in two by an axe. Her silent scream echoed in the

dimness. Suddenly, she was falling into a white light that had opened up beneath her. In

her mind, she closed her eyes and aborted the fear. The world rippled around her and

once again became still. Her outer body was panting while inside she struggled to remain

calm and collected. Once again, she felt her mind be attacked as Alucard unleashed a

more powerful attack than the one before. A song began to play, and she recognized the

voice that sang it. She made the ultimate mistake and opened her eyes. She was inside a

hospital room and on the bed was her mother cradling a babe in her arms._ That's me._ She

thought.

Her mother made no notice of the grown up version of her daughter in the room. She

continued to sing the song that Mirena had heard so many times growing up.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

momma's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

momma's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

She swayed to the soothing sound of her mother's voice and felt her face become wet

with tears.

"Oh, how sweet!" a voice behind her cried. _Damn it! I did it again._ She thought.

She decided that her best course of action was to not turn around and to focus on the

place she had left. Trying to ignore the fact that she could literally feel Derek's breath on

her neck, she quieted her mind and felt a peaceful silence take over once more. She

opened her physical self's eyes and looked at Alucard.

"I did it again." Was all she said.

"You did better. I never thought it would take that much energy from me to break

through the barrier you put up. That brings me to the second part of this lesson: barriers.

The doors and walls on the medieval castles are made to protect the interior. You must

also create such barriers. All that you must do is imagine them in your mind. Of course it

is not a simple as that as you will have to maintain those images. But we will do that

tomorrow, you need to rest." He said.

Mirena could not agree more and struggled to stand. Once again, he helped her up the

steps and to her bedroom. He paused out side her room, as the command she had given

him not to long ago would not allow him entrance.

"Until tomorrow evening. Good night." She said.

He tipped his hat in her direction before fading away.


	19. mind block part three

Disclaimer: I do not own it

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

When Mirena awoke the next morning she found she had a splitting head ach. She knew

she had overexerted her self last night and made a mental note to take it easy in her

training session to night. Of course the amount of energy she would have to expend

would be totally determined by Alucard. Rotating her shoulders, she slipped out of bed

and got dressed. In about an hour she had an outing with the Duchess of Wales. She did

not like the vulgar woman, but she if she did not make an appearance with her once and a

while, her cousin, Sir. Irons, would be most displeased. So to shut the old timer up, she

went out on an outing once a month with her.

They where going to a garden club hosted by Ms. Cassie, another woman of noble

standing. There they would drink tea and gossip about what ever tickled their fancy.

Mirena would sit there quietly and listen until three in the afternoon where she would tell

them what a lovely time she had and leave. _Seven hours of that, good lord._ She thought.

She stood in front of her closet and wondered what she was going to wear. Normally this

was not a problem for her, but this was a different occasion. She decided to wear her

white dress with the red ribbon and her white pumps. After she was dressed she put on

her foundation and blush, then decided to wear a little eye liner and pink lip gloss. _There, _

_that should be good enough._ With one last look in the mirror, she left her room. She did

not notice the set of blue eyes that appeared in the mirror.

Danni had the car prepped and ready to go when she came down the stairs. He nodded in

her direction before opening the front doors for her. She said thank you then climbed in

to the car. It was a short drive to the garden club, but to Mirena it took forever. She was

not looking forward to this little get together. After the car finally stopped, she looked out

the window to see that she was at a very beautiful house. The landscape was breath

taking. At least she would be able to focus on something other than the ladies idle

chatter. The door was opened for her and she heard a shrill voice call out to her.

"Ms. Mirena! How lovely to see you!" A plump women of a bout thirty bounced off of

the steppes of the house to greet her. Mirena smiled politely at the Duchess and allowed

the woman to kiss her cheeks.

"It is nice to see you too." She said.

"Come with me. All the other ladies are out back in the garden."

Mirena allowed her self to be led thought the manor and out into the back yard. Smiling

politely at the woman, she sat down for a very long and boring gossip session. About an

hour into it, Mirena had gotten board of the chatter and board of the landscape. She just

wanted to go home and relax before that night. She realized that the group had gone silent

and that every one was looking at her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" she asked.

"It is okay dear. I had asked you if you had a man in your life yet." Said Ms. Cassie with

a gleam in her eye. _ Here we go again._ She thought.

Finally Mirena was able to go home. At home, in her office, she leafed through some of

the paper work she had waiting for her. There was not very much to do lately as there had

been very few freak attacks in the past few weeks. She had pretty much caught up in the

paper work department and had a little free time to play with. Deciding that the paper

work could wait, she headed to the library. She had about two more hours before Alucard

would be up, so she decided to do a little research on these mind barriers he had talked

about. In the vast library that she owned, she only found one book that covered the

matter. But inside that one book was an immense amount of knowledge on the subject.

Chapter after chapter told her all she needed to know about the barriers. All she had to do

was conjure up an image that best suited her and maintain that image when being

assaulted. Looking at the clock, she figured she now had about thirty minutes before you

know who woke up. Once again she focused on that silent place with in her mind. After

a few minutes she imagined a brick wall surrounding her on all sides. But that still left

room at the top for a foray, so she put a top on the wall. It would not take much to break

through a brick wall so she tore it down and constructed a box of heavy steel. **Nice, you **

**figured it out master.**

She opened her eyes and looked up at Alucard. _Have I really been practicing for half an _

_hour?_ She wondered.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, and then on a different thought she

asked, "And how did you know what I was doing, was my barrier really that weak?"

He considered her questions carefully before answering.

" I have been here for about 10 minutes and it took me that long to break through your

barrier. In a battle I would have given up after thirty seconds and focused on physical

attacks. I am sure Derek would do the same."

"So what comes next?" She asked.

"Combat. We will spar and while we do, you will need to hold up your barriers so that I

can not predict your next move. It is not an easy thing to do, but you have surprised me

so much lately, I would not be surprised if you where able to do it with in a few tries." He

said.

"Alrighty then. Off to the training room suppose?" she asked. His grin told her she had

guessed right.


	20. Handtohand combat

Note: I may be rewriting my first couple chapters because they are a bit on the dry side. So my updates may be slow but I have not given up on the story. The disclaimers I have been doing will cease as I hope you get it by now that I do not own Hellsing.

( ) Means Author is talking

Mirena changed into her sweats before heading out of her mansion and into the

training complex a good distance away. The moon shone brightly in the clear sky and

she stopped to admire it. Mirena had always loved the night and felt she functioned

better at night rather than the day. Not many people knew that she was a star gazer,

she loved studying about the stars and constellations as well as the eight other

planets.(**I don't care what NASA says, Pluto is still a planet in my book**). But

tonight was not the night to look at the heavens; she had to be ready for her fight. She

was not sure how she knew, but she felt that Derek would make his move soon and

she wanted to be ready. She knew the toll this was taking on her body, the fact that

she threw up blood last night told her so. But still, she had to avenge her mother. It

was her duty as a Hellsing and as a daughter; Derek would die by her hands and her

hands alone.

When she entered the room, she saw that Alucard was waiting for her on the mats. He

motioned her to come forward and she did so, positioning her self about six feet from

where he was standing. He watched her grace and smooth walk as she entered the

room. _This will make for an interesting night._ He thought, outwardly smiling. _Great, _

_what's he up to?_ She wondered, carefully blocking her mind as she did so.

"Very good. You have already started practicing keeping your mind blocked at all

times. That will come in handy in a fight, verbal or physical. First things first, hand to

hand combat. Derek is not fond of weapons and prefers to rip apart his prey with his

bare hands. He will come armed, but only for back up. His only weapon of choice is

his knives. He will knock any weapon you have in your hand, such as your gun and

begin punching. Let's start out easy this evening, I will not attack you, you will attack

me and try to take me down. At the same time, I will attempt to break into your mind.

Ready?"

She nodded, throwing up the barriers in her head and attacking before he finished his

last word. He blocked the punch she threw to his face and caught her leg before it hit

his ankle. He made to toss her by her ankle to the wall, but she used the momentum,

to swing her body in an arc and uppercut him in the jaw. He barely blocked that

punch and had to let go of her leg to do so. His middle was left open and she slugged

him with all the force her body could muster in to his gut. He staggered a bit and she

kicked his feet from underneath him. He put his hands down behind him and did a

sort of back hand spring to set him self on his feet. He stopped his movements and

laughed.

"Nice. You have a lot of force behind that tiny fist of yours. I have to be honest with

you, that actually hurt. Now, let's see what you can do when I fight back!"

With that proclamation, he lunged at her and she was slammed to the ground.

Bringing her knee up, she threw him off of her and jumped up. Before she was even

half way up, Alucard was back on his feet and launched a full on assault. She evaded

the punch to the head, but was not quick enough to block his kick to the ribs. As his

foot collided with her side, his mind launched an assault as well. She felt him break

through on barrier and she threw up another while at the same time, she managed to

punch him in the face. He laughed insanely and grabbed her by the shirt lifting her off

the ground. She tried to kick him, but failed when he snatched her leg and held tight.

His mind broke through two more barriers and she struggled in mind and body to get

him off of her.

Alucard had a hold of her left ankle, so she kicked out with her right and managed to

hit his chest. But it was a weak kick as he was cutting off her oxygen supply. Mirena

felt her self slipping into unconsciousness. _NO! Fight! Fight damn you!_ She screamed

at her self. With every last ounce of strength she had she wrenched her foot free, thus

distracting him and punched his face, making his head snap back at the force. He

dropped her and took a few wobbly steps backwards. His hand was at his mouth and

when he drew it away it was covered in blood.

"Nice." He said looking over at his master. She was struggling to recover her breath

and shuddered as she felt the urge to vomit. Drawing in a shaky breath, she managed

to stand up and face him. He laughed inwardly as he saw her prepared to block any

attack he came at her with. He threw up his hands as a sign to stop.

"You did well: I am very impressed. I was not able to get into your mind and I tried

really hard. That last attack was brilliant. But still…." He paused.

"But still, had you been Derek, you would have killed me already." She finished.

"Most likely. I would have attacked while you where on the ground catching your

breath. I suggest that in the morning you look up breathing techniques that allow you

to breath less and move faster. But now you need rest."

Mirena couldn't agree more. After going to her room, she showered sitting down. She

felt so weak at the moment that she did not trust her self to stand. Suddenly, the urge

to vomit came back with a force that she could not ignore. Quickly, she got out of the

shower and practically crawled to the toilet. Her body convulsed and she fell forward,

almost hitting her head on the porcelain. Again, almost. A strong arm was wrapped

around her shoulders and Mirena could identify that red coat any where.

"Hey, whoa! Look away!" she cried. All he did was laugh.

"Your nothing I have not seen before master, although I did not know you had a

tattoo." He was referring to the tattoo of a heart and her mother's name that she had

on her lower back. Mirena started to yell at him again, but had to turn back to the

toilet to throw up again. She steadied her self and as she did she felt his hand slip

away. He then tossed her bath robe on her and picked her up.

"I can walk! Put me down!" she ordered. He set her on her bed and stepped back.

Then a thought dawned on her.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.( **Remember, she ordered him to stay out of **

**her** **room**)

"You told me not to enter your room, but you said nothing about the bathroom."

When she growled at him he put up his hand innocently as if he had meant no harm.

"You came in through the mirror." She said. Once again he just smiled.

"Well from now on the bathroom is off limits as well, got that?"

All he said was "Good night Ms. Hellsing." Before fading away.

_ Note to self, tell Danni to take the mirror out of the bathroom_


	21. FLASH BACK

(**Bold)** means author is talking

_Thoughts_

_**Flash backs**_

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed! This is my first fan fiction so all the support is wonderful!

* * *

Unable to take two steps before needing to throw up, Mirena had to stay in bed. She

hated being confined, but to keep her strength up, she stayed in bed. Danni tried to give

her soothing foods to help with the nausea, but it wasn't working. All he could really do

was hold her long hair for her as she heaved once again into the toilet. Exasperated could

hardly explain how he felt when she refused to go to sleep. He was her older brother after

all, she should listen to him. As he looked down at her now sleeping form, he

remembered the day he was told he would have a new sister.

"_**I need to talk to you son." His father said, pulling him to the side.**_

"_**What is it father?" he asked, his eleven year old mind raced. **__What did I do now?__** His **_

_**father took a deep breath and smiled at his son.**_

"_**Your step mother is pregnant. Your going to have a new baby sister." His fathers eyes **_

_**gleamed with happiness.**_

"_**Oh, Great!" he said, more enthusiastically than he really felt.**_

_**When his sister was born, he was not sure how to react. A multitude of emotions swam **_

_**in side him. But the moment the baby was placed in his arms, he knew that he would **_

_**love her. She had a clam spirit, he could sense that. When Mirena was five, she and **_

_**Danni would often play hid and go seek. She was a little ball of energy and he was **_

_**constantly worried for her well fair. Climbing trees and swinging on the branches was **_

_**a common past time for his little Mina. Mina was the nickname he had given her when **_

_**she was two years old. He thought it was an adorable nickname and it was only after **_

_**he had read Dracula did he wish he had never given her such a name. When she was **_

_**ten years old, Danni became a butler to the Hellsing house hold. He wanted to keep **_

_**watch over is little girl for as long as he could. Hi father had told him about a being **_

_**named Alucard who was locked in the basement.**_

"_**Father! Are you serous?" he asked in wonder.**_

"_**Yes son. And when she takes over for her mother, he will need to be released. But do **_

_**not tell her! Her mother will inform her when the time is right."**_

_**Shortly after revealing this to his son, he died of a brain tumor caused by the stress he **_

_**had to endure with marring a Hellsing.**_

"I miss you father." He whispered as he left his sisters room.

* * *

(**Alrighty! I know that was short, but it's the best I could do. By the way, it was **

**pointed out to me that I do not really go into depth about the other characters in my **

**story, so this time I gave you little information On Danni. I think next I will do a **

**little on Johnson. I will also be reintroducing Seras. I realized that she had nothing **

**to do with my story but I did not mean to make her disappear all together.)**


	22. Johnson's revenge

One year ago…

One year ago…..

Johnson walked up the steps to his front door brooding over the events that had just taken

place. _The nerve of that girl!_ He fumed, slamming his door behind him. Johnson was

relatively new to the Knights of the Round Table, but he had been there when Integra was

leader of Hellsing. He endured a year of her and now he was looking at dealing with her

daughter for the next fifty or so. Had he ever been so humiliated?

Flash back

_Mirena Hellsing was sitting in her chair when he arrived. This was a very important _

_meeting and it meant life or death—at least it did to him. Not too long ago, he had made _

_on very powerful vampire angry. He had sent about two hundred men into his lair, _

_hoping to extinguish him and his followers. Johnson him self had been present as he _

_wanted the glory for having brought down such a notorious vampire. But nothing went as _

_planned. His men where slaughtered and he him self came face to face with Marrien. _

_Had it not been fro the fact that Mirena had gotten wind of what Johnson was up to and _

_sent her troops to assist his, he would have died that night. Unfortunately, saving him _

_allowed Marrien to escape._

"_We will begin the meeting now." wheezed a very old Sir Irons. Every one got to their _

_seats and the meeting commenced. Mirena spoke up first, laying down the reports her _

_men had made of that night._

"_I do not place all the blame on one person for Marriens escape. The Hellsing troops _

_should have been able to protect one man and defeat the vampire. But the fact of the _

_matter is, you Sir Johnson, out your life and your men's lives at risk that night. All but _

_two of your men where slaughtered. Why in the world did you not seek our help? I am but _

_a phone call away, so why did you not contact me about this?"_

"_Well, I, there was not enough time to…I…" He stuttered, unable to lie to her. Her blue _

_eyes penetrated his brown ones, just as her mothers and so often done. _

"_When did you know about his location?" she asked softly._

"_It...about…for about three days." He said sheepishly. _

"_And three days was not enough time to contact me? Need I remind you Johnson, that I _

_am the muscle of the operation? You are information retrieval which includes giving me _

_any information on vampires and vampire attacks as well as where and when I can get _

_the troops I need for my job." Mirena was halted by Sir Irons raised hands._

"_I know," He rasped, "That Johnson stepped over the line. You have made that very _

_clear and it will be dealt with accordingly." He threw Johnson a disapproving look be _

_fore he continued. "We now know where this vampire has fled to, so Sir Hellsing, It is _

_your job to take out the threat, and only you." He added, throwing a glare in Johnson's _

_direction._

It was then that He had decided to strike back and Hellsing. The Knights would never

forget the events that had taken place that night. He knew that he would never live it

down, all thanks to that Hellsing brat. She would pay.

Present day.

Sitting at his desk, he replayed the events of a year ago. He was right; the knights had

never stopped busting his balls over it. Pouring himself a brandy, he smiled into the dark

room. Everything was about to change, and little Mirena Integra Hellsing would be no

more. Who would take her place? She was an only child as far as he knew, so he would

be free of the Hellsing yoke and could take his place in the knights hall of fame when he

valiantly took over her place and eradicated the world of vampires.


	23. Phase 3 summoning

I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

True to her word, Mirena had Danni take out the mirror in her bathroom. She left only the full length mirror in the closet

as it was kept shut unless she opened the door to view her attire. Alucard may be able to watch her through the glass, but all

he would see most of the time was darkness. _Can he see me any way?_ She wondered and made another mental note to ask

the vampire. She had been in bed for two days with her body being so drained from her experience. The Dark Arts are not to

be taken lightly and she feared that she had over done it. But she had to keep going, there was no other way to defeat

Derek. Deciding that she could rest when she was dead, she jumped out of bed and into the shower. After getting dressed

and eating what little food she could digest, she walked to her library. Danni was taking care of the operations of Hellsing for

now so that Mina could focus on her training. It was not a concern to Mina as she knew that Danni could handle it. He was a

Hellsing after all.

She spent all day in the library and only took a break for a light lunch and dinner. As the sky began to darken, she felt

that familiar cold chill go up her spine.

"Sleep well?" she asked the wall. A chuckle sounded in the air and he appeared.

"I was about to ask the same thing master."

"I'm alright, I just over did it a little bit, but I guess I really have no choice."

"Why do you want to fight him so bad? A inner conflict perhaps? A lust for revenge? A need for his blood to stain your hands?

Pray tell, what is it that drives you like a mad women?" he asked, his insane smile raging.

"You're freaking me out, stop it. You know why I want to, no need to do this. That scum killed my mother, he spilled Hellsing

blood! He tortured her with our mercy and killed her horribly. He will pay if I have to give my life to take him down! And

Johnson! I saved his life and this is how he repays me? He can go to hell!" she shouted stamping her foot. Alucard just stood

there, an amused smile playing on his face. She looked like child who did not get what they wanted at the candy shop. It was

quite endearing.

"So I was right." He said to infuriate her more.

"Go to hell." She muttered sitting down on the over sized couch with her book. She winced as a sudden shock wave of pain

traveled up her spine, but she did her best to not show it on her face. He sat beside her and they stayed silent for a time, but

he then asked her a question that had been bothering him for sometime.

"Master?" he asked to get her attention. When she looked at him, he continued. "In the event of your demise, should this

endeavor prove too much for you, who will run Hellsing? You have no heir."

She looked at him surprised. "Why Danni of course." He looked at her questioningly. _He doesn't know?_

"Danni is my older brother. I thought you knew that."

"Yes, but he is not a Hellsing. Not even a drop of Hellsing blood flows through him. The seals are a blood pact, your great,

great grandfather made sure of that. Only one with Hellsing blood can hold me to my seals."

Mina was speechless to say the least. She had never thought of it that way and now she was aware that she did not

know the seals as well as she thought she did. Assuming since Danni was her brother, he could then adopt the Hellsing name

and have the seals given over to him. She could see no lie in Alucards eyes, but he was the master of deceit. _I guess I'll have _

_to research that too. _She thought.

"Don't trust me?" he asked.

"Not as far as I can throw you and that's not very far seeing as I can't even push you an inch if you don't want me to."

"And if you discover I am telling the truth?"

"Well, I guess then, you are free should something happen to me. But know now, I am issuing you an ongoing order. You will

do anything and everything in your power to keep me alive during the battles we will face, you understand me?"

"I understand." He said. _Oh Mina. You have no idea what you just gave me permission to do. Trust me I will use it to my fullest _

_advantage. _He grinned inwardly. She looked at him strangely, but shrugged it off. He was a weird character.

At Alucards suggestion, they spent the rest of the evening in the dungeons, working on her mind blocking skills. They

sparred a bit, but he didn't over work her. He decided she was a good enough strategist in combat and decided that now was

the time for her to show him her version of the Dark Arts. He watched her summon quite a bit of power and was impressed at

her stamina. Most humans would have toppled under the pressure, but she stood strong and continued the chant to summon

a powerful demon even though it pained her to do so.

Over the hills and through the tapestry of time, 

I summon the best of chaos divine. 

Will me you power and lend me your aid, 

so that this enemy of mine can finally be slayed. 

A huge out pouring of power emitted from her body, as the Chaos Demon made it's self know. For the next minute of

so, Alucard fought it, reveling in the opportunity to fight something more powerful than the freaks and ghouls he usually

hunted. With in a few minute thought, he became board and finished it off. He heard a thumping noise and saw that Mina had

sat down on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I may have over done it again." She said.

"You did fine and I am sure you will be very successful in your fight. I'll step in to finish him off when you can no longer fight."

He said.

"Fine by me." She said, as she stood up. He helped her to the door and carried her up the stairs when she passed out.

_You are so naïve. It almost makes me feel bad for manipulating you._

"Almost." He said out loud, laughing,


	24. You are invited

When Mina opened her eyes the next day, she found that her whole body hurt and she once again, was nauseous. Danni

entered her room just in time to guide her to the toilet and hold her hair up as she puked. She and the toilet had been doing

a lot of tangoing lately and it was starting to worry him. Last night, he had walked around the corner to see Alucard putting

his sister in her bed.

**Flash back.**

"**What happened? Is she okay?" He exclaimed, running to his sisters bed side.**

"**She is fine. Just tired. I would keep an eye on her though. What she did tonight was very powerful and dangerous. I am **

**surprised she is still alive after that."**

"**What? What did she do?! Tell me!" he cried, looking up to make eye contact with the vampire.**

**Alucard gave him the run down of that night's events and Danni stood there, wide eye and stunned. After telling the **

**story, he turned to go and Danni made no move to stop him. **_**Why is she doing this to her self? I know that Derek **_

_**murdered her mother…our mother ( sort of ), but Alucard can kill the guy with out breaking a sweat. So why is she **_

_**pushing so hard?**_** He shook his head in bewilderment at his sister's stubbornness. **

**End flash back.**

After she was feeling better and had taken a shower, Mina headed to the office and started finishing the work Danni could not

take care of with out her approval. As she sat down, she noticed a box with a bow sitting on her desk. Picking it up, she

opened it slowly, leery of any traps that may lie inside it. The box was opened to reveal a red rose with a note attached that

said "We will meet soon. I look forward to our little rendezvous. I will be at the Oak Wood park on Friday, at 8pm. Look 

forward to seeing you there.

Mina dropped the rose back into the box with a snarl that would have made her mother proud. _How dare he mock me? Is he _

_really so confident that he will win? Even if I can no longer fight, Alucard will take over and I am sure he will annihilate the pest. _

_Where is this confidence coming from? _Little did Mina know, Alucard was having some of the same thoughts down stairs in his

basement. He had heard a noise and had shoved his coffin lid up. Looking around, he saw no one there, but he knew that

someone had been here as their scent still littered the air. Drawing himself up to his full height, he took a step out of his bed

and saw a package on his chair. Opening it, he found a rose, identical to the one left on Mina's desk. There was a note

attached that read: We will meet again. Your master has already been informed of the battle's due date. I look forward to 

seeing both of you again. Alucard snarled.

"You have gotten too cocky for your own good Derek."

**Flash back.**

**A Youngman in his early 20's approached the count, trembling with fright. Having just been turned, he knew that he was **

**no match for the mighty vampire who sat before him. But he had come for help, and he intended to get it. **

"**You are very brave to approach me. I know what you want, but are your sure that this is what you really want? The **

**Dark Arts are not something to be trifled with." The count said, red eyes gleaming in the fire light.**

"**Yes, this is what I want, no need. I can never get out from under the guilds thumb if I am weaker than they are."**

**The Count knew what guild he was speaking of and agreed with the boy silently. But what was in it for him? He saw no **

**profit coming his way if he helped the boy. Then again, he had been very brave to enter his lair, and such bravery should **

**not go with out reward. Besides, he could use a powerful allie, should the boy be able to master the techniques, he would **

**be a very powerful allie indeed. He was board, so why not?**

"**I see. Fine, I will help you, but you may find it to be too hard to handle." He warned.**

"**I can handle it."**

**They spent the better part of a year training and he found that the boy or Derek as he insisted that the Count call him, **

**was very gifted. He even might, one day, be a challenge. But something was wrong; he could sense Derek's sanity **

**slipping away. While the Count enjoyed bringing mayhem and using his powers to do so, he saw that the boy like it too **

**and maybe a little too much. Derek never rested, and instead, spent his time researching new spells and incantations **

**almost every day. Only when he was too tired to move, did he go to sleep. The Count had warned him many times to rest **

**and not let the darkness take him over completely, but he paid no attention. **

**Soon, he put an end to it and told his student that he had nothing else to teach him. Understanding that the Count was **

**done with him, the boy said nothing and left. Word reached the Count that the boy had slaughtered every one in the guild **

**and the near by town in a fit of rage. Alarmed, the Count requested his pupils presence, but Derek did not respond and **

**was never seen or heard of again. **

**End flash back.**

"I never should have taught him. I knew that he would be a threat someday. I am just relived he did not continue his

slaughter. At the time, we vampires wanted to keep our existence unknown to the humans because we wanted to be bale to

feed, kill and move on with out being hindered." Alucard had just paid a visit to his master and told her the story of the boy he

had once trained. Mina was shocked and demanded to know why he had not told her about this sooner.

"I did not think it was important." He said.

"Well you where wrong! Dead wrong!" she yelled pounding her desk with her fist.

"Will you meet with him in two days time?" he asked, ignoring her out burst.

"Yes. It's now or never I guess. But remember, you will step in when I can no longer fight, and before he kills me, got that?"

she said, slumping in her chair.

"Yes Master." He said, bowing in her direction before he disappeared.

"Damn it!" she screeched as she lit up her cigarette.


	25. Death is only the beginning

The two days went by quickly and Mina dreaded each second that passed. How was she going to defeat him? She had hoped

that she would get just a little more time to train. Alucard did what he could, but with Mina in the condition she was, it did

nothing. He was sure that she would do a fine job and entertain him at the same time, but he knew that she could not win.

Especially not against him as the trap was already set. He couldn't believe how nicely this had all played out in his favor.

"**Well, I guess then, you are free should something happen to me. But know now, I am issuing you an ongoing order. You **

**will do anything and everything in your power to keep me alive during the battles we will face, you understand me?" **

That underestimated statement would be his freedom. All he had to do was wait and watch for the right moment to carry out

his master ill planned command. He could hardly wait for that night.

They waited at the meeting place for a half an hour before Mina became restless.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked, irritable. Before Alucard could answer, the man of the hour appeared a full fledged smirk on

his face.

"We meet again darling. And Count, I never thought I would see the day that you where a whipping boy for the humans."

Alucard snarled and took a step forward, but Mina stopped him with a glare and pointed to the bench on the side of the park

way. He understood and felt he battle aurora around her pick up.

"Eager to die then? Well, here we go!"

He watched with mild interests as Derek prepared to strike. He knew that stance as he himself had experienced it before. It

was no big shakes and he was sure that Mina would counter it easily. Derek disappeared and reappeared behind Mina. Being

very familiar with that trick, she side stepped his kick to the back of the head and brought her own leg up. He blocked it and

attempted to throw her across the park, but she flung her leg down and out of his grasp. Ducking to avoid a fatal blow to the

head she rammed his stomach with her fist. He staggered backwards, surprised at how much it hurt. She took the opportunity

to kick him under his chin and send him backwards to the ground. He snarled and did a back flip, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Try this on for size!" He yelled, flinging his arm in a full circle.

The ground began to shake and Mina had to squat to be able to stay on her feet. He began to chant and Mina decided to

invoke her own powers and do the same. As they both chanted, voices overlapping each others, Alucard prepared to defend

himself should the situation get too intense. A huge explosion marked the entrance of two very powerful supernatural beings.

Mina's body screamed at the effort she had to put in to keep her demon battling. It certainly was taking more energy then it

should. The she noticed Derek's smirk. Honing her senses she concentrated on the monster he had created and realized that

it was drawing on her energy to fight! _Ah, I wondered when she would notice._ Both men thought at the same time. Mina

dispelled her monster, taking his creations down as well.

"You bastard!" she said between pants.

"All's fair in love and war." He retorted before he attacked her again.

Mina was tired and felt like her body was made of lead. She could barley block his assaults, let alone make attacks of her own.

Just as she decided that she would call Alucard to step in, a massive wave of pain shot up her chest and she looked down

stunned to see his hand through her stomach.

"D…damn it." she sputtered, leaping away from him. Stumbling over to where Alucard sat, she muttered

"Your turn." Before passing out.

Alucard had never been more excited in his entire existence. He would be free soon, but first, he had to take care of the little

pest. As he released his restriction levels to level one, he saw, Derek grow fearful.

"What's the matter boy?" he cackled.

Derek snarled and leapt at him roaring. Alucard stopped him in mid air with his shadows and brought him down to the ground

in front of him. Derek shook with fear, knowing that he was no match for his former teacher. He had not anticipated fighting

the Count, only the girl. Why did he protect her? In one more blow, he could be free from Hellsing! He was doing the Count a

favor!

"That right belongs only to me." Alucard said, just before he ended Derek's existence on earth.

He turned to his master's body and kneeled before her. Looking at his gloves, he could see that the Hellsing seal was

flickering in and out. Soon, he would be free, but he still had a choice to make. Let her die? Or give he the gift of eternal life?

Often he had dreamed that he would one day hear a Hellsing call _him_ master. But even beyond this little fantasy of his, he

saw true potential in Mina. She was powerful, beautiful, elegant and quite a contender if truth be know. Mina's eyes flickered

open and she looked at him with glazed eyes.

"You will die," he started, "The doctors will not be able to save you even if I get you there quickly. You commanded me to keep

you alive remember? So here is your choice, life or death?"

Mina could barely hear what he was saying, but she heard the last part of the question. Of course she wanted to live! She

reached out her hand and said on word that sealed her fate.

"Life."

She did not see his grin nor feel when his fangs pierced her as she had already returned to the darkness that was her

salvation from the pain.


	26. New twist

I know that the last chapter was a bit of a disapointment, but I promise after you read this chapter, you will be hanging on to the edge of your seat.

* * *

He watched his new fledgling twitch as her body rejected her human state. He was sure her reaction to his trickery would be

severe, but then again, what did he care? He was finally free from his bondage. Finally, after one hundred and sixty some odd

years, he was not controlled by humans. Mina groaned as her body finished the transformation, then she became still once

more. Alucard walked to the window that was in her bedroom and gazed out at the stars. Soon, he would once again reign in

terror and all would know his name and fear him; Dracula lived again. A soft laughter startled him and he spun around to see

Mina sitting up in the bed, giggling uncontrollably. Not sure how to react, he waited for her giggling to subside so he could get

some answers. But after a minute he grew impatient, and demanded to know what was so funny.

"Why are you laughing? Do you realize the position you are in now? Stop laughing!"

"Oh, my dear Count, you are the one who has been duped." She said, her red eyes glowing as she picked her self up and

walked to him.

A sudden blast of power rocked his body back and his mind mingled with hers to reveal a shocking revelation.

**Flash back.**

"**Mirena, I must speak with you about an important matter." Integra began, looking at her child over laced fingers.**

"**What is it mom?"**

"**I had hoped that…there is a enemy coming, far more powerful than anthing this family has ever had to face, even the **

**mighty Dracula it nothing in comparison to what is coming."**

**Mina stared, wide eyed as her mother proceeded to inform her of the danger she was going to face as the leader of **

**Hellsing. There was a being older than time it's self, making it's way into the human realm. For this creature to manifest **

**a form in the human world, it had to create a body. Integra had known about this for some time and knew that even with **

**Alucard at his maximum power, even he could not defeat it. Not with out help any way. Mina was told that **_**she**_** would **

**need to do something about it.**

"**But, mom, what can I do?"**

"**There is a power with in you child. A power that Van Hellsing predicted upon his death bed. He said the child would have **

**a mark, a sure sign to the world that they could defeat the dark power that blanked the earth. You see, this being has **

**been planning this before even Van Hellsing's birth. You where born with that mark."**

**Mina rubbed her upper arm where the unique birth mark lay. It resembled a serpent and even though it was only about **

**an inch high and long, it was very visible. That is why she had never worn short sleeves. **

"**What can I do?" she asked again.**

"**I…I hate the fact that it was you who was chosen to bear such a burden. But we must stop this thing before it destroys **

**all of man kind. You know what the Dark Arts are don't you?"**

"**Yes mama."**

"**Good, you will need to start training in them."**

**Stunned, Mina looked like she thought her mother had gone mad. Wasn't this the sort of thing they had fought against for **

**generations? And now, her mother was telling her to embrace such powers? She was very confused and not sure how to **

**respond.**

"**There are a number of things you will have to learn," Integra went on, "And you have little time to learn them in."**

**Knowing that she had no other option, Mina did the book work on the subject and was sent all over the world to train **

**with the top wielders of the Dark Arts. There where five levels of the Dark Arts that one must master before becoming a **

**master at the Dark arts. In a year, Mina had only grasped the basics and surpassed level two. But her mother was not **

**worried. She was sure that Alucard would pick up the slack.**

"**So I need to get training from him as well?" Mina asked her mother one day.**

"**Yes, but you can not let him know why! He must remain in the dark until the time is right. Meaning, even though you **

**have already mastered the mind blocking techniques, you must not allow him to know that. That means you will have to **

**open your mind to him at least a little bit to lead him on. We must also work on a situation that will compel him to help **

**you and we need to do it quick."**

**Neither of the women knew that in a few short days, Derek would make himself known and kill Integra, giving Mina all **

**the reasons she needed to convince Alucard to help her. Being new in the Dark arts, and under emotional distraught, **

**Mina had been unable to harness the powers she had been working on to save her mother. For a year after her mother's **

**death she trained and trained and trained, never stopping. She knew that soon she would have to seek Alucard's help, **

**and that opportunity arrived on her birthday. She had allowed the two vampires into her home and had them "chase" her **

**to Alucard's chambers. **

**Even with Alucards training, she knew she was still not match for the danger she was sure she soon would face. **

**Spending countless hours in the library, she discovered a way to increase her powers ten fold. Alucard was the most **

**powerful Vampire, and with his blood running through her veins, and his help, she would be victorious. But there was no **

**guarantee that he would help after he was set free, so she had to do something to keep him under her command. She **

**found a spell that would keep him bound to her even after her transformation was complete. But it would only hold him **

**until the task was finished and then he would be free to do as he wished. She purposely gave him orders that would **

**ensure her fate and she knew he would take full advantage. Holding most of her powers in check, she fought him at the **

**ability of a three year student of the dark arts, she posses the power of a five year student. When he got past her **

**defenses at the level she had lowered her self to, she knew that her plan had succeeded. **

**End flash back.**

"You, tricked _me_." He said, stunned.

"I did. But don't worry. After we have defeated this creature, your bond with me will break and you will be come the master as

our blood bond was intended to be." She said.

"I'll hold you to that." He said, his insane grin returning to his face.

* * *

Review!!


	27. The connection

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

"So what now?" He asked.

They had spent a good portion of the evening going over everything Mina knew about the power that would soon manifest

it's self in human form. They where currently sitting in the library, with Alucard lounging on the couch and Mina about three

feet away from him in a chair. She looked out the window in the library at the stars, contemplating her next sentence. From

her calculations and by the position of the stars, HE would be complete in a matter of days.

"We have about three days before he has completed his form. The problem is, I do not know who HE is. All I know is that he

will be here soon…but not in England."

He gave her a quizzical look and motioned lazily for her to continue.

"I can feel his presence, I think…"

Suddenly she stopped speaking as a dark cloud over powered her vision. It felt as if her body and soul where separated and

her internal self floated in the dark void.

**You dare to fight me?** A voice asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

**I am who you are seeking. Ask and ye shall receive! **

"Get thee behind me Satan." She hissed.

**You are amusing. I am issuing one and only one warning: Do not oppose me or I will kill you and your precious pet. **

"You really think that you have the power to with stand both me and Alucard? I may not be as skilled as he in the dark arts

but I guarantee you we will take you down!"

**What gives YOU such confidence little one?**

"Alucard has a great purpose for fighting you: his freedom. He will not rest until you are dead. Your death is his liberation

from my hold over him."

**Even if you defeat me, what do you think he will do? You tricked him, betrayed him, do you really think he will take **

**such insubordinates from his fledgling? **

"He may kill me, but after we take you down, I will not care about that. My duty as a Hellsing will be fulfilled."

A dark chuckle was all she heard before her soul returned to it's body. She opened her eyes to see Alucard looking at her

with unreadable expression.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Everything. Well, everything from your side of the conversation at least." He said.

**Alucard's point of view.**

_I have never been played for a fool before. Very cleaver Integra. _He watched Mina, lost in thought, before he decided to ask his

question.

"So, what now?"

In the middle of her speech, she stopped talking and her body jerked like she was being grabbed by some powerful force.

Then her body became still, and he heard her speak.

"Who are you?" she asked

_Ah, I was wondering when our mystery foe would make contact._ He thought, waiting for her next sentence.

"Get thee behind me Satan." She hissed.

He chuckled at that statement. Being what she was now, it was kind of the cat calling the kettle black. He contemplated

entering her mind to assist her when she spoke again.

"You really think that you have the power to with stand both me and Alucard? I may not be as skilled as he in the dark arts

but I guarantee you we will take you down!"

_Well, that's quite a vote of confidence, but she's shaking like a leaf. That must be some power she is encountering._ Her next

statement took him off guard.

"He may kill me, but after we take you down, I will not care about that. My duty as a Hellsing will be fulfilled."

_Kill you? Oh no Mina, I won't kill you. I swore my revenge on the Hellsing house hold and I shall have it. You are mine now, and _

_Hellsing will serve ME. _But even as he thought the thought, he was uncertain on how true it was. He had grown fond of Mina,

even though she had tricked him. He also understood why she had take the measures she had to ensure he would help her

in this up coming task. If he had been in her position, he would not have trusted himself either. Unbeknownst to her, he

would have been more that willing to help, had he been given the information. This thing that was being born was a threat

to him. As he stretched out his sense, he could feel the power this creature had. Integra was right; it would take two very

powerful vampires to defeat it. Seras was not around much any more since she had gained her independence from him and

she was no where near as powerful as Mina was. Still, they could use her help. He made a mental note to call on her, but

after he found out if his "master" was alright.

**End of APOV**

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Everything. Well, everything from your side of the conversation at least." He said.

"I think I was able to pinpoint where he is." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Are you ready for this? He is in Romania."

Alucards head snapped up from it's position on the back of the couch. _That bastards taking form in MY kingdom?_ He fury was

visible from the out side of his body and Mina waited for him to look at her. When he did, she spoke again.

"We will leave tonight. Gather what you need, Dani has already made arrangements for our flight, I told him to leave the

chopper at ready."

"Mina, you can not travel over seas as you are. I thought you would know that." He said, giving her a reproving look.

"That's why I ordered a coffin for my self. Don't dawdle, we are leaving in half an hour." She said, as she walked away from

him and to the door. He watched her go and shook his head, deciding to just let it go. _Be careful how you speak to me Mina, it _

_may come back to bite you._


	28. The End

Alrighty People. I am so sorry for the long wait. By the way, this is the last and final chapter so it is extra long ( at least for me to be writing it). Lemon warning! I am letting you know in Advance.

I do not own Hellsing at all.

* * *

The flight to Romania was uneventful. They landed on a private air strip that Mina had rented for a week. In this way, they would not be disturbed and neither would their "luggage". It was six in the morning when they arrived so both Mina and Alucard spent the day in their coffins. Night finally broke the horizon and they rose from there slumbers and got to planning. The Energy emitting from the creature was erratic so it was hard for them to pinpoint a source. They would have to play it by ear so to speak until they found him. Not long after they geared up they stepped out of the small plan and into the night.

"Any luck locating Seras?" she asked.

"No. I can't locate her. It's like she fell off the face of the earth." He said pushing a tree branch out of his way.

Both where silent, each thinking their own perspective thoughts as they made their way through the dense forest in Romanian. From what Mina could tell, the heart of the forest is where the main source of power was coming from. Her head throbbed worse and worse with every step closer she took. They still had a good three hundred miles to go before they reached that point. Even at full speed, they would not make it there for another few days. Luckily, it was dark enough that they could stay out of the sun light. There was also the matter of how they where going to feed. Alucard suggested that they hit a town on the way. She wasn't too keen on this idea.

"You have to feed to get stronger." Alucard growled.

"I know that!" she snapped, rounding on him, "But at least pick some one who has a wicked heart. I can't stand the thought of an innocent being killed."

"As you wish."

The town of Alexander was very small with a populace of maybe three thousand. They reached this town on the second night and each when their separate ways for the hunt. **Focuses on their minds…feel the thoughts and feelings rising out of them. This will tell you how dark their intentions towards others are.** Alucard had told her this before he had left. From behind a bush near a tavern, she opened her mind. Voices seemed to buzz in her head. Sorting through them and trying to make sense of them was very difficult to say the least. She soon found herself a little overwhelmed. **Not as easy as you thought eh Mina?** He said in her head. _Leave me alone._ She answered back. He left her mind with a dark chuckle. Concentrating again, she began to feel with her mind for any sort of darkness emitting from the people. Suddenly, she spotted him. A tall dark man sitting in the corner of the tavern. He was sitting with a small blond girl, no older than sixteen. While on the outside he was being a gentleman and said nothing to raise alarm. Inside he was thinking of ways to coax her away from the crowed to he could have his way with her. The girl, Brenna was her name, thought of the man as a nice older brother she wished she had. Mina sensed no sexually immorality in the girl. As a matter of fact, the girl seemed rather lonely.

Mina waited for the man to lure the girl out the door before she made her move. Faster than the eye could see she was on him and had pulled him into the shadows. Brenna stood there in utter shock at seeing him disappear out of thin air. Mina kept silent and clamped a hand other the mans mouth while she drained him. Her mind reeled at the taste of fresh blood and it was all she could do to back away from the corpse and dash away from the girl before she killed her too. At a safe distance, she watched the girl disappear inside in a daze, no the wiser to what had happened. When she returned to the body, Alucard was already standing there smiling.

"Help me get rid of it." Was all she said.

They carried it to a stream that lead to a wide river and cut off its head before throwing it in. they left the town as quietly as they had entered it and continued on their journey. By the end of the third night, both of them could fee that they where getting closer. The air was thick with power. But Mina was too tired to move on so they spent the next day resting in a cave they found.

Alucard watched her sleep. She was a beautiful creature, and soon, she would be all his. This time, nothing would take _his_ woman away from him. Finally, she would remain at his side, he would no longer be held slave to man, and his kingdom could once again reign. Weather he reigned in terror or not was another question. These past few centuries with Hellsing family had changed him a bit. Not too much, he was still a monster, but he thought differently, and would never again underestimate the will power of human.

They were running on the fourth night through the forest. It was almost time for the creature to make its appearance and he was not that far ahead. Mina urged her body to go faster and doubled her pace. **Don't wear your self out Mina.** She ignored his comment and kept up her pace. Finally they reached the center. The air cackled with energy. In the very center of the area was the figure of a man….beast…a combination of the two. There was one thing for certain, it was evil. The diabolic heat rolled off its body in waves and threatened to bowl them over. Alucard had not felt power like this in a very long time. His body shook with anticipation of the fight that was about to come.

**So…you found me. Now what will you do little ones?** It asked.

"Destroy you." Mina said in a low dangerous voice.

**And you Dracula? Will you fight me?**

"I will. You have the audacity to form in my territory? In my home land? I will rip

You limb from bloody limb, no matter how long it may take me."

**Then let's begin.**

A large torrent of power erupted then as the creature opened his eyes. Mina had to turn her head away when its glowing eyes made contact with her face. Her hair whipped around her crazily and she prepared to attack. Be side her, Alucard had gathered up his shadows and was realizing his art restrictions one by one. Both of their bodies glowed with the black magic they where unleashing and joined together as one. The combined powers pushed the blast from the beast back and held it at bay. It became angry and rushed at them. The earth trembled when the forces collided. Alucards shadows ripped and tore the creature's skin while Mina stood back and summoned her demons. They soon joined the attack and lashed out at it. Alucard laughed as his hounds of hell tore the creature limb from limb. But it was not out for the count. It simply regenerated it's self. Then it attacked.

Mina dodge the tentacle it sent at her, but she didn't see them one come up behind her. It wrapped around her body and lifter her high up into the air. The tentacle had mouths lining the inside and began to chew away at her skin. She screamed in frustration and blasted it off of her with a shock wave of power. As it burst in to flames, it let her go, dropping her fifteen feet to the ground. On the other side of the area, Alucard had blasted through several of the tentacles, but he was fairing too good either. The side of his face and arm was bleeding and Mina could see his muscles and bones. Suddenly, it seemed like the creature had had enough of its game and threw them both away.

Mina was flung about a mile from the center of the forest and landed with a loud thud and crack on the ground, she could tell her spine had been snapped and she coughed up blood. Mean while, Alucard landed about thirty feet to her left on his feet. He was grinning and laughing. But his face grew grim when he saw her condition. He knelt beside her.

"This will hurt like hell." He said with a small grin.

Her screams echoed into the night when he snapped her spine back into place. Darkness swam behind her eyes and she vomited all over her self.

"You need blood." He said. His head cocked to the side and he grinned.

"Be right back." He said.

He left her there to gag and whimper in pain. The creature was moving away from them at an alarming speed. They had to stop him! _What the hell is Alucard doing? He should be going after it!_ Her thoughts where answered when she heard the cracking of branches and a dragging sound. Her eyes closed as her head pounded in rhythm to the sound of it. Just then, the most delicious liquid she had ever tasted dripped into her mouth. Her eyes flew open and she drank. Her mind went hazy and she didn't know what she was doing until she dropped the body of a small man she was holding. Alucard chuckled at her expression from his place on a rock in front of her.

"What did you do?!?" she yelled.

"Don't. Even. Start. With. Me." He said standing up to his full height, "You need it to survive. This unlucky hiker was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your body has healed it's self now, and we need you in full health if we are going to beat that bastard, so stop your sniveling and lets go."

The remorse for what she had unknowingly done was great, but she had to push that aside for now. It was true that her body was healed and she felt a mite more powerful then she had been before. With a curt nod at him, they speed off in the direction the creature had taken, as the approached from behind, they saw a sort of whole open up in the sky. Light surrounded it and the creature roared in delight. _He means to destroy the entire planet!_ Alucard cursed and moved a head of her to tackle it.

They wrestled on the ground the power made Mina tremble. They seemed to be evenly matched at the moment, when Min thought of something her mother had once written in her journal.

"Alucard!" she cried, "Declare it!"

He smiled and knew what she meant. He started his chant.

"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame."

The force he unleashed was like nothing that she had ever felt before. Even the creature back away from it. Armies of men, women, and children swarmed out of the counts form and attacked the thing. It roared and Alucard laughed. Mina stood in awake of the special as they ripped the creature into pieces. Its wails shook her to the core. But she snapped out of it and started summoning up the ultimate demon that hell had to offer. Marious rose from her spell circle and she struggled to control him. This was more power then she had ever exerted before.

"Kill the creature!" she commanded.

With a wild laugh it obeyed. Now the creature was being attacked on both fronts and the hole in the sky was closing. She jumped into the air and landed at the counts side. He spared her a glance before they both notched their power up to the highest it would go. This amplified their warriors and the creature succumbed to their will with a scream. A part of Mina relished in its screams or agony and it seemed all to soon when it faded away.

"Its over." She sighed, before collapsing into Alucards arms.

The feeling of cold fingers brushing tenderly against her face woke her up. Her eyes opened to reveal Alucard sitting on the edge of her bed. A quick glance around told her that they where back at the Hellsing manor.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You passed out. I got us to the plane and took us back here." He said in a neutral tone.

She glanced at his hands, and noticed the Hellsing seal had disappear. A flash of fear filled her but she clamed her self down enough to look into his eyes.

"Now what? Will you have your revenge? Isn't that what you always wanted?' she asked.

"hmmm. Yes, that is what I had vowed to do, to get my revenge." He shrugged and grinned, "But you took care of that for me love."

"Love?' she asked suddenly wide awake.

His hand grabbed the back of her head gently, but forcefully and pulled her to him. He kissed her long and passionate until her whole body shook. His hands were a bear whisper on her skin as he slipped her night gowns straps down her shoulders. His mouth moved to kiss her exposed flesh as he pulled it down to her waist. She shivered when her breasts were cupped and kneaded gently. His mouth traveled lower as he laid her down and he suckled each one in turn, making her gasp. After a moment he sat up and swiftly removed the rest of her dress, leaving her bare in front of him. His eyes traveled over her body with enough thoroughness to make her blush. He chucked and removed his gloves. Mina sat up and with shacking hands removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She did not look him in the eyes and he smiled slightly at that. His shirt, tie and jacket where on the floor and her trembling hands moved up his chest. He lifted her face with his index finger and kissed her again. He pushed her back down and quickly got rid of the rest of his cloths. She looked at him blushing when her eyes traveled below his waist. He quirked an eye brow but said nothing and she looked away from him. He let out another chuckle before he straddled her and laid down on top of her. Showering her face in kisses, he parted her thighs and pushed inside her. She drew in her breath when he broke through the barrier , but he didn't sop his movements.

"It will pass." He said in her ear.

She shivered at the seductive tone of his vice. But he was right. Soon the pain was replaced with unimaginable pleasure and she felt like her body was floating on a cloud. She arched to him, wanting him to give her more. But he moved at the same slow, erotic pace that made her feel like screaming at him. But at the same time, it felt incredible. His thrusts were long and slow. He drove her high and higher until she couldn't take it any more. Her wall clenched around him and she cried out when she came. At the sound of her cry, he felt his body surge and he purred in utter ecstasy as the warmth filled and spilled out of him. They laid there after wards, still connected as their bodies pulse with the after shocks of it.

"Does it always feel like this?' she asked breathlessly.

"Only with me." He smirked.

For the rest of their lives, he made sure she always felt like that. They lived together for the rest of their days in the castle of Dracula, and let the past fade into the mourn like to night fades into the sun.


End file.
